The Bad and the Beautiful
by Glasschmetterling
Summary: Severus Snape bekommt den Auftrag, eine Muggel zu pflegen, die bei einem Angriff der Todesser verwundet wurde. Allerdings hat sie überhaupt kein Verständnis dafür, dass er sie beschützen soll, und will dieses Ärgernis so schnell wie möglich los werden...
1. Ein spezieller Gast

**The Bad and the Beautiful – Kapitel 1: Ein spezieller Gast**

Die Frau in seinem Bett bewegte sich nicht, lag da wie eine Porzellanpuppe, blass und zerbrechlich, und Severus Snape verfluchte sie aus ganzem Herzen. Mürrisch fragte er sich, wie er sich dazu hatte breitschlagen lassen, auf sie acht zu geben, allerdings musste er gestehen, dass „breitschlagen" nicht das richtige Wort war.

Passender war eher, man hatte sie ihm vorbeigebracht, erklärt, dass er auf sie aufpassen und sie gesund pflegen sollte, ihn mit ein paar Anspielungen auf seine Nutzlosigkeit für den Orden gequält und war dann zu einem äußerst dringenden Auftrag abgehauen.

Leider war „man" niemand gewesen, den er auch nur im entferntesten leiden konnte, sondern Remus Lupin, was seine Einstellung gegenüber seinem Gast nicht im mindesten verbessert hatte.

Nach allem, was er bisher erfahren hatte, war sie dumm genug gewesen, vier Todesser, die einige Jugendliche gequält hatten, mit einem Küchenmesser anzugreifen, und ihr Gesundheitszustand sah dementsprechend aus – sie war seit zwei Tagen bewusstlos.

Noch vor drei Jahren, auf dem Höhepunkt von Voldemorts Macht, hätte sie diesen Versuch nicht überlebt, doch Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte war von Harry Potter getötet worden.

Allerdings hatte dieser dabei selbst das Leben verloren, und da Albus Dumbledore ebenfalls aus der Machtgleichung der Zauberwelt entfernt worden war – von Severus Snape höchstpersönlich, wie er bitter feststellte – hatten die verbliebenen Todesser keinen Grund gesehen, ihre Schreckensherrschaft zu beenden, und Kronprinz Lucius Malfoy hatte das Kommando übernommen.

Trotzdem hatte das Regime an Grausamkeit verloren, und die Frau in seinem – SEINEM – Bett war das beste Beispiel dafür, denn der Orden hatte sie durch sein schnelles Eingreifen retten können.

Allerdings waren die Zeiten nicht rosig genug, als dass die Muggelfrau wieder in ihre Wohnung zurückkonnte, wenn sie sich erholt hatte, denn wer es schaffte, einem Todesser ein Küchenmesser in den Bauch zu jagen, hatte trotzdem meist nicht mit einem langen, gesunden Leben zu rechnen.

Er hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wie sie hieß, denn man hatte keinen Ausweis bei ihr gefunden und auch ihre Wohnung nicht identifizieren können, allerdings standen die Chancen gut, dass er sie bald selbst fragen konnte, denn ihrem körperlichen Zustand nach würde sie in naher Zukunft aufwachen.

Natürlich musste er dann erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass der Muggelabwehrzauber, der über dem ganzen Schloss lag und vorsah, dass Muggel nur eine verfallene Ruine erblickten und das dringende Bedürfnis verspürten, möglichst schnell von diesem Ort zu verschwinden, nicht mehr auf sie wirkte, und ihre Panik lindern, aber dann würde er hoffentlich mit ihr sprechen können.

Er war sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich genug, um sich einzugestehen, dass es für diese Aufgabe niemanden gab, der weniger geeignet war, aber Minerva McGonagall hatte angeordnet, ihm diese kleine Lady anzudrehen, also sollte die Direktorin sich nicht beschweren, wenn er die Sache verbockte.

Schließlich hatte er sich dafür nicht freiwillig gemeldet, und außerdem war das die beste Möglichkeit, sie sehr schnell wieder loszuwerden.

Allerdings machte sie noch keine Anstalten, ihn bei seinem Plan zu unterstützen – nämlich, indem sie endlich aufwachte - und so griff er wieder nach seinem Buch.

Die Stunden vergingen und langsam legte sich ein lauer Juliabend über das Schloss von Hogwarts, als die schmale Frau begann, sich zu bewegen und Severus Snape sein Buch weglegte und seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch nahm.

Dann schlug sie die dunklen Augen auf und starrte ihn für einen Moment an, erschrocken und entsetzt, bevor sie begann zu handeln. Sie langte unter das Kopfkissen, doch als sie dort offensichtlich nicht fand, was sie suchte, warf sie sich auf der anderen Seite aus dem Bett und lugte über die Kante hervor, blickte ihn an. Und sie tat es nicht so, wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange fixierte, die es gleich fressen würde, sondern sie sah aus wie eine wütende, verletzte Löwin, die fest dazu entschlossen war, wer auch immer sie angriff, so viele Verluste zu verursachen wie möglich. „Legen Sie das weg!"

Ihr Fauchen machte den Vergleich noch passender, wie er fand, und mit einem raschen Blick stellte sie fest, dass sie auf keinen Fall an eine verängstigte, panische Muggel erinnerte, die versuchte, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu entkommen, wie sie es eigentlich müsste. Mit einem unhörbaren Stöhnen legte er den Zauberstab weg – das konnte heiter werden.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Sie sind verletzt und sollten sich eigentlich noch nicht bewegen." Er versuchte, so viel Ruhe wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen, doch dass sein Bemühen keinen Erfolg hatte, merkte er spätestens an ihrem nächsten Satz. „Wo bin ich und wer zum Teufel sind Sie?"

Nun gut, sie war geschockt und verwirrt, aber man konnte es auch zu weit treiben. „Nicht in diesem Ton."

Entweder hatte sie die Warnung in seiner Stimme überhört oder sie war vollkommen lebensmüde, denn sie ließ sich keine Sekunde lang beeindrucken. „Sie haben mich entführt und hier eingesperrt und jetzt wollen Sie, dass ich _höflich_ bin?"

„Um genau zu sein, habe ich Sie nicht entführt und könnte sehr gut auf Ihre Gesellschaft verzichten." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Zischen, und nun schien sie doch zu merken, dass er nicht besonders gut auf sie zu sprechen war.

„Und warum bin ich dann hier und nicht in meiner Wohnung, wenn Sie mich loswerden wollen?" Anscheinend hatte sie ein Talent dafür, die nervigsten Punkte anzusprechen.

„Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte, und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie sich dafür ins Bett legen würden – ich habe keine Lust, Sie länger als nötig hier zu behalten, nur weil Sie nicht auf Ihre Gesundheit achten und auf Ihren Arzt hören können."

Sie funkelte ihn an, schien aber einzusehen, dass er im Moment keine Bedrohung darstellte, und kroch wieder zurück unter die schwarze Decke. „Wer sind Sie?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen."

„Caitlin MacAngus, ihres Zeichens Verkäuferin in einem Supermarkt." Sie deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an, und Severus stellte fest, dass sie wirklich Talent dazu hatte, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben.

„Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." Er erwartete, dass diese Ankündigung sie überraschen würde, doch irgendwie hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Ah-HA. Sicher, dass Sie nicht Patient in einer Nervenheilanstalt sind?"

Er wusste zwar nicht ganz genau, was sie damit meinte, aber dass es nicht allzu schmeichelhaft war, war ihm klar, also packte er seinen Zauberstab, was sie erneut zusammenzucken ließ. Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Nicht mehr so mutig, Miss MacAngus?"

Ihr Körper spannte sich an und sie funkelte wütend, doch er entschloss sich, sie nicht weiter aufzuregen – zumindest nicht mit Worten. „Ich will Ihnen nur zeigen, dass ich Sie nicht anlüge."

Mit einem Antippen seines Zauberstabes verwandelte sich das Wasserglas, das auf seinem Nachttisch stand, in eine Vase, und Caitlins Augen ähnelten plötzlich in Größe und Form frappierend denen einer Hauselfe.

„Glauben Sie mir jetzt?"

Seinen genervten Unterton nicht beachtend griff sie danach, drehte den neu entstandenen Behälter in den Händen und setzte ihn dann vorsichtig, so als ob er unendlich zerbrechlich wäre, wieder auf das Tischchen.

„Nachdem wir nun festgestellt haben, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, könnten wir vielleicht fortfahren?"

Sie nickte abwesend und noch immer leicht verwirrt, und er setzte sich wieder in den Stuhl, den er neben das Bett gestellt hatte, und suchte einen Anfang. „Vor zwei Tagen haben Sie versucht, einigen Jugendlichen zu helfen, nicht wahr?"

„Naja, ich hörte Lärm draußen und Schreie und hab nach unten gesehen..."

Er ging nicht auf ihre Bemerkung ein. „Allerdings sind Sie dabei einer Gruppe von Zauberern begegnet, die sich ‚Todesser' nennt und die andere Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft und Muggel terrorisiert, zum Beispiel mit den unerklärlichen Morden und Katastrophen der letzten Zeit. Sie sind dabei von einigen schwarzmagischen Flüchen getroffen worden – was der Grund ist, warum Sie sich nicht besonders gut fühlen – und wären fast ermordet worden, doch der Orden des Phönix hat rechtzeitig eingegriffen, um Sie zu retten."

„Und was sind das für irre Mönche?"

Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Keine Geistlichen, sondern ein Zusammenschluss von Hexen und Zauberern, der sich der Aufgabe verschrieben hat, die dunkle Magie zu bekämpfen."

Ihre Augenbrauen schienen unter ihren braunen Locken zu verschwinden, und alles in allem sah sie ausgesprochen ungläubig aus. „Aha. Und das alles heißt?"

„Das heißt, dass Sie nicht in Ihre Wohnung zurückkehren können, weil Sie einen der Angreifer verletzt haben und die Todesser nun Rache wollen."

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

Die Sturheit in ihrer Stimme überraschte ihn, genauso wie die plötzliche Härte, und er starrte sie an. „Miss, ich bin allerdings der Ansicht, dass sie in diesem Fall _nicht_ auf sich aufpassen können. Sie waren zwei Tage bewusstlos und leben nur noch, weil der Orden des Phönix rechtzeitig eingegriffen hat."

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, doch ihr zorniger Blick ebbte ab, als der Schmerz ihres gequälten Körpers nach ihr griff. „Ich hab mich bis jetzt immer beschützen können, also kann ich's auch diesmal, und Sie brauche ich dazu schon gar nicht..." Ihre Erschöpfung nahm ihrem Ton die Schärfe, und sie ließ sich auf das Kissen zurücksinken.

Er reichte ihr eine Phiole mit gelbgrüner Flüssigkeit und sie starrte sie misstrauisch an. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Trank gegen die Schmerzen. Danach können Sie sich ausruhen." Er verschwieg, dass er ein Schlafmittel enthielt, denn dann würde sie sicherlich keinen Schluck davon nehmen, und sie entkorkte das Fläschchen wortlos und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter.

Fast sofort entkrampfte sich ihr Körper, und sie fiel nach hinten und schloss die Augen. „Mistkerl...", murmelte sie noch, dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Er verzog sich in sein Labor – Minerva McGonagall hatte eine Bestellung für Stärkungs- und Heiltränke aufgegeben – und versank in seiner Arbeit, schnitt Zutaten, überwachte Brauvorgänge und füllte fertige Ergebnisse in Phiolen ab.

Wie immer vergaß er die Zeit, und draußen hinter den dicken Schlossmauern herrschte tiefste Nacht, als er endlich die letzten Feuer löschte, mit einem Reinigungszauber die Kessel säuberte und die Tür öffnete, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte.

Während der Arbeit war ihm aufgefallen, dass er sie nicht aus seinem Bett entfernt hatte, und für einen kurzen Moment entzündete er die Fackeln in der Absicht, sie zu wecken und auf das Sofa in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu verbannen, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenn er sie unnötig aufregte, hatte er sie nur länger am Hals, weil sie sich dann langsamer erholte, und Minerva McGonagall würde ihm zusätzlich die Hölle heiß machen. Nicht, dass ihn Letzteres besonders kümmerte, aber die Frau in seinen Räumen war ein Ärgernis, das er möglichst schnell zu beenden gedachte.

Unwillig brummend vergewisserte er sich, dass sie auch wirklich schlief, dann streckte er sich müde und verschwand im Badezimmer, denn manche Trankzutaten hatten leider die Angewohnheit, zu stinken wie ein Misthaufen im Sommer.


	2. Ein wirklich guter Morgen

**The Bad and the Beautiful – Kapitel 2: Ein wirklich guter Morgen**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus Snape von einem lauten Splittern, gefolgt von einem saftigen Fluch aus dem Schlafzimmer, und er sprang von seinem improvisierten Bett auf, und während er zur Tür hastete, verfluchte er seine verspannten Muskeln.

Als er sie aufriss, blickte er in ein graues Augenpaar, das ertappt zu ihm hochsah, und die Muggelfrau ließ erschrocken die Scherben fallen, die sie gerade aufgehoben hatte.

„Was machen Sie da?"

„Ich..." Sie stapelte wieder die Reste des Wasserglases auf ihrer Handfläche und fluchte unterdrückt, als sie sich schnitt. „Ich räume auf, Professor."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lassen Sie doch den Blödsinn!"

Sie zuckte die Schultern, ließ die Scherben fallen und nuckelte an ihrem blutenden Finger, während er resigniert aufseufzte und mit einem Zauberstabwink und einem gemurmelten „Reparo" alles wieder in Ordnung brachte.

Ihre Augen erreichten eine Größe, die er normalerweise nur mit Schwelltränken in Verbindung brachte, doch er ignorierte diese Tatsache gekonnt. „Ihre Hand?"

Während er danach griff, war ihr Widerstreben fast körperlich zu spüren, doch sie zuckte nicht zusammen, als er die kleine Wunde an ihrem Finger untersuchte und mit einem schnellen Heilzauber verschloss.

„Legen Sie sich wieder hin!"

„Nein!" Offensichtlich hatte sie ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen, dachte er resigniert. „Ich bin in Ordnung und wenn ich noch zehn Minuten länger im Bett bleiben muss, dann krieg' ich einen Tobsuchtsanfall!" Sie kniff die Augen wütend zusammen, doch er lachte nur rau – er war Bedrohlicherem gegenübergestanden als einer kleinen Muggel mit mehr Mut, als gesund für sie war. „Legen Sie sich hin oder ich zaubere Sie dort fest!"

Seine Drohung schien sie nicht besonders zu beeindrucken. „Verdammt noch mal, ich bin Ihre Patientin, nicht Ihre Gefangene!"

Er überlegte spöttisch, dass sie froh sein konnte, dass Madame Pomfrey sie nicht in ihre Finger bekommen hatte, doch seine Aussage ging in eine ganz andere Richtung. „Ich lasse Frühstück für Sie kommen, wenn Sie sich hinlegen, und danach können wir noch immer über Ihren Gesundheitszustand sprechen."

Im Stillen überlegte er, ihr einen Schlaftrank unter Was-auch-immer-sie-essen-wollte zu mischen, damit er endlich seine Ruhe hatte, aber ewig konnte er das auch nicht machen – selbst das beste Gebräu fing nach übermäßigem Gebrauch an, Nebenwirkungen und Suchterscheinungen hervorzurufen. Die Idee mit dem Fesselzauber war besser. Viel besser. Vielleicht konnte er auch die Handschellen des Hausmeisters ausleihen, die mussten praktischerweise nicht alle paar Stunden erneuert werden.

Offensichtlich hatte sie sich dazu durchgerungen, seinen Vorschlag anzunehmen, denn sie schlüpfte wieder unter ihre Bettdecke, die eigentlich seine war, wie er grummelnd feststellte, und er rauschte durch die Tür in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Dort bestellte er per Flohpulver Frühstück aus der Küche, das auch bald auf magischem Weg auf seinem Arbeitstisch erschien – die Hauselfen hatten wieder einmal maßlos übertrieben und die beiden Tabletts quollen förmlich über vor Leckereien aller Art.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er das Tablett für die Muggelfrau vor sich herschweben und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt – dann hielt er inne. Sie sang.

Er wartete, merkwürdig berührt, und trat erst ein, als der letzte Ton verklungen war; sie blickte sofort hoch und ihre Augen blieben an dem Frühstückstablett hängen. „Ich wette, das haben nicht Sie gemacht."

„Natürlich nicht. Denken Sie wirklich, ich würde mir diese Arbeit antun, für Sie?"

Sie zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben. „Sie halten mich wirklich für vollkommen minderbemittelt."

Er platzierte das Frühstück mit einem energischen Zauberstabschlenker, der die Tassen und Teller gefährlich wackeln ließ, auf ihrem Schoß und wollte schon wieder in seine Räume verschwinden, um eines der neuen Rezepte aus „Moderne Zaubertrankforschung – Das Magazin für den Tränkemeister", das er entdeckt hatte, auszuprobieren, als sie leise knurrte. „Sie bleiben hier."

Er wandte sich um und hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wieso sollte ich Wert auf Ihre Gesellschaft legen?"

„Was das angeht, so könnte ich sehr gut auf Ihre Gegenwart verzichten, allerdings will ich nicht noch einmal etwas trinken und zehn Stunden später aufwachen." Ihr Lächeln schlug von liebenswürdig zu hinterhältig und drohend um und sie rückte vorsichtig ein Stück zur Seite. „Ich wäre Ihnen also sehr verbunden, wenn Sie kosten würden."

Für einen Moment entglitten seine Gesichtszüge seiner Kontrolle, doch er erlangte seine Fassung zurück und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, blickte als hohe schwarze Gestalt auf sie hinunter. „Und warum sollte ich mich dazu herablassen?"

„Vielleicht, weil Sie aus irgendeinem Grund, der sich mir nicht ganz erschließt – Nächstenliebe ist es ja wohl nicht – sehr viel Wert darauf legen, dass ich gesund werde. Und ich sicherlich keinen Bissen esse, wenn ich nicht weiß, dass Sie mich nicht vergiften wollen."

Er hätte ihr ihr Lächeln am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geflucht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, der sich seinem Verstand nicht so ganz offenbaren wollte, beugte er sich hinunter und griff nach ihrem Kaffeelöffel. Sie lachte heiser. „Lassen Sie's, Ihr Gesichtsausdruck vorhin hat mir gereicht... außerdem wäre es nie und nimmer ein endgültiger Beweis, selbst wenn Sie das Tablett leer räumen. Sie könnten ein Gegenmittel prophylaktisch genommen haben. Zum Beispiel."

Er sagte nichts dazu, schon gar nicht, dass er das wirklich getan hätte, wenn es in seiner Absicht gelegen hätte, sie vergiften zu wollen, und rauschte stattdessen zur Tür. Sie würde sich zwar nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Muggelwelt nicht mehr an das erinnern, was hier vorgefallen war, denn man würde ihre Erinnerungen löschen müssen, aber trotzdem... Ein Severus Snape hatte seinen Stolz.

Er erstarrte. Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie eine Muggel war – aber die Muggelabwehrzauber von Hogwarts hatten nicht gewirkt und taten es auch jetzt nicht. Das konnte vieles bedeuten, vielleicht, dass sie dagegen aus irgendwelchen Gründen resistent war, denn dass die uralten, magischen Banne plötzlich außer Kraft gesetzt waren, war vollkommen unmöglich.

Allerdings konnte dieses Problem warten, zumindest, bis der Wunsch, diesem Miststück den Hals umzudrehen, auf ein Maß geschrumpft war, das er einfacher kontrollieren konnte.

„Ist...?"

Offenbar war ihr aufgefallen, dass er keine Anstalten machte, endgültig durch die Tür zu verschwinden, doch er entschloss sich, ihren Kommentar zu ignorieren – der Tag war auch so schon anstrengend genug. Er stolzierte hinaus, ohne einen Blick auf sie zu werfen, und seine Miene hellte sich erst auf, als er an seinem Arbeitstisch saß und die erste Tasse Kaffee vernichtet hatte. An Schlaf war ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken – schon gar nicht auf dem Sofa – und jetzt war er zu wach, um sich noch einmal hinlegen zu können, also konnte er ohnehin gleich hier bleiben. Und wann hatte er schon Gelegenheit zu einem schönen, ausgiebigen Frühstück, ohne den Stress, sofort in eine Klasse voller kleiner Idioten zu müssen, die „im Uhrzeigersinn rühren" mit „den Trank durchmischen" verwechselten und die wahre Magie seines Faches nicht zu schätzen wussten.

Er hatte einen interessanten Artikel in „Moderne Heilelixiere" entdeckt und war gerade dabei, ihn nochmals durchzusehen, während er an seinem Toast kaute, als ihn ein Räuspern hinter ihm aufschreckte. Er wirbelte herum und verschüttete dabei seine Kaffeemilch, nur um festzustellen, dass die Muggel-Nervensäge in der Tür stand und etwas nervös von einem nackten Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Äh... Professor?"

„Ja?", knirschte er unwirsch und beseitigte die weißen Seen auf Tisch und Boden und den Wasserfall, der sie verband, mit einem Zauber.

„Dürfte ich Ihr Badezimmer benutzen?"

Er erhob sich halb aus seinem Stuhl, die dunklen Augen wütend funkelnd, und sie wich unwillkürlich ein wenig zurück, anscheinend mehr aus Reflex als aus wirklicher Angst, und er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und ließ sich wieder nieder. Sie war noch nie in Hogwarts gewesen und hatte daher auch keine Ahnung, wie man zu den Gästebadezimmern kam, und ehrlich gesagt wollte er nicht über was wusste er wie viele Treppen nach oben laufen, um sie ihr zu zeigen. Nein, ein Reinigungs- und Desinfektionszauber war da viel einfacher. Wirklich.

„Gehen Sie schon...", knurrte er missmutig und trocknete sein Magazin, nur um sich danach wieder seiner Lektüre und seinem Toast zuzuwenden.

„Ich meine... Wenn es Sie..."

„Hauen Sie ab!"

Offensichtlich hatte sie seinen nicht besonders rücksichtsvoll vorgetragenen Ratschlag beherzigt, denn hinter ihm knallte eine Tür, und er schüttelte den Kopf. Musste sie es wirklich darauf anlegen, ihn wahnsinnig zu machen, und konnte sie sich nicht einfach in irgendeine Ecke verkriechen und den Mund halten? War das wirklich so unendlich schwer?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, zu rastlos um weiterlesen zu können, begann er mit wehenden Roben zwischen den Arbeitstischen hindurchzuhasten. Sie machte ihn wütend, mehr als sie eigentlich durfte, offenbar zehrte die lange Untätigkeit an seinen Nerven und ließ ihn die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verlieren.  
Er holte Trankzutaten aus seinem Schrank und stapelte sie vor sich auf, mehr, um sich abzulenken als um wirklich nützliche Arbeit zu verrichten, dann begann er, für den Orden zu brauen.


	3. Ein fast gemütlicher Abend

**The Bad and the Beautiful – Kapitel 3: Ein fast gemütlicher Abend**

Er sah sie den ganzen Tag nicht wieder, offenbar hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen, dass es ihrer Gesundheit zuträglicher war, wenn sie ihm nicht unter die Augen kam, und er war froh, Ruhe vor ihr zu haben.

Allerdings war sein Verlangen, noch eine Nacht auf seinem Sofa zu verbringen, ausgesprochen gering, und so öffnete er, nachdem er sein Labor aufgeräumt hatte, die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Die Muggel lag in seinem Bett, die braunen Locken zu einem strengen Zopf geflochten und offenbar so versunken in das Buch auf ihrem Schoß, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie er nach drinnen trat und sie anfunkelte. „Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein, was Sie da tun?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn an, vor Schreck stand ihr fast der Mund offen. „Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen?"

„Das da."

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wälzer auf der Bettdecke, in dem sie kurz zuvor noch gelesen hatte, und ihr Entsetzen wich einem dunklen Funken in ihren Augen, den er nicht so ganz einzuordnen vermochte.

„Ich lese, _Professor_. Falls es Ihnen entgangen ist, Sie haben nicht sehr zu meiner Unterhaltung beigetragen, also musste ich mir selbst welche suchen."

Er spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm hochstieg, diese Frau nahm sich eindeutig zu viel heraus, als dass er es noch tolerieren konnte, und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes wurde ihr das Buch unsanft aus den Händen gerissen und reihte sich wieder in sein Regal ein. „Tun Sie das _nie_ wieder. Und jetzt raus aus meinem Bett."

Für einen Moment wirkte sie erstarrt und ängstlich, offensichtlich hatte sie ihre Furcht vor Zauberei noch nicht überwunden, doch sie fing sich schneller als beim letzten Mal und glitt in einer fließenden Bewegung unter der Decke hervor. „Ich könnte genauso gut fragen, was Sie sich einbilden."

Irgendwie schaffte sie es, trotz ihrer schmalen Statur beeindruckend auszusehen, doch er zwang sich, sich keine Reaktion anmerken zu lassen. „Sie schlafen von nun an auf dem Sofa."

Sie funkelte ihn an, schien aber seine Ansprüche auf sein – SEIN – Bett zu akzeptieren. „Und wo?"

Er führte sie nach draußen in sein Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer, wo er ihr mit einem Zauberstabschlenker Kissen und Decke hinlegte, während die Hauselfen in seinem Schlafzimmer hastig die Wäsche wechselten. „Hier. Und jetzt legen Sie sich hin, ich hab keine Lust, für Sie Kindermädchen zu spielen!"

Ihre Augen musterten ihn kühl, fast frostig. „Und was, denken Sie, soll ich machen? Mich zu Tode langweilen?"

„Das ist Ihr Problem." Er wandte sich mit wehendem Umhang ab und öffnete die Tür seines Schlafzimmers. „Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, sie gesund zu pflegen, nicht für Ihre Unterhaltung." Für einen Moment nur betrachtete er sie noch, bemerkte flüchtig den rebellischen Schimmer in ihrem Blick, dann schloss er hinter sich ab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Waren seine Schüler auch so anstrengend? Er hatte nie diesen Eindruck bekommen, aber das mochte wohl daran liegen, dass er sie am Ende einer jeden Stunde los war und sie ihm nie nie NIE in seine privaten Räume folgten.

Genervt warf er seinen Umhang über einen beiden Stühle neben dem Kamin. Am besten machte er es mit ihr genauso: Solange er sich nicht direkt mit ihr beschäftigen musste, vergaß er sie einfach und kümmerte sich nicht um sie. Irgendwann würde sie schon begreifen, dass er nicht an ihrer Gesellschaft interessiert war, und beschäftigen sollte sie sich gefälligst selbst. Er war hier doch nicht der Animateur für eine Muggel, und außerdem: diese Episode ihres Lebens würde doch ohnehin bald aus ihrer Erinnerung verschwinden, nämlich, wenn sie erst wieder gesund war. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass sie sich bemerkenswert schnell erholte – zwar hatte sie Angst vor Zauberstäben, aber die Cruciatus-Flüche, die sie zweifellos abbekommen hatte, schien sie recht gut verdaut zu haben.

Gerade war er dabei, sich des Rests seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, als er erstarrte.

Muggel. Er hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, wegen ihrer merkwürdigen Resistenz gegenüber Hogwarts' Schutzbannen nachzuforschen, aber sie war so... unausstehlich und anstrengend gewesen, dass er keine Lust hatte, sich weiter mit dem Thema Caitlin MacAngus auseinanderzusetzen.

Trotzdem, ihm blieb keine Wahl, denn wenn die Verteidigungseinrichtungen des Schlosses in irgendeiner Weise beschädigt waren, dann wurde die Rückkehr der wenigen Schüler Anfang September eine äußerst unsichere Angelegenheit. Nicht dass es ihn bei einem Teil der kleinen Idioten gestört hätte, wenn sie unsanft mit dem Ernst des Lebens konfrontiert wurden, aber an der Schule selbst lag ihm doch einiges – immerhin war sie in den letzten Jahrzehnten der Ort gewesen, der einem Zuhause am nächsten gekommen wäre, wie er sich zerknirscht eingestand.

Und die spöttischen Blicke von Remus Lupin und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern, die sich immer über seine Nutzlosigkeit beschwerten, wenn sie herausfanden, dass er es am bestgeschützten Ort der Zaubererwelt nicht geschafft hatte, eine Muggel, so nervenaufreibend sie auch war, zu beschützen... nein, daran wollte er wirklich nicht denken.

Er entkleidete sich vollständig und streckte sich kurz, die Nächte auf dem Sofa hatten seinem Rücken nicht besonders gut getan, dann trat er in sein Badezimmer und ließ kopfschüttelnd heißes Wasser in die fast schwimmbeckengroße Wanne ein.

Er würde sich jetzt entspannen, danach noch ein wenig über Hogwarts' Schutzeinrichtungen nachlesen und sich morgen früh mit der widerspenstigen jungen Frau, die da draußen in seinem Arbeitszimmer lag, beschäftigen. Morgen.

Der Gedanke, dass noch mindestens zehn Stunden vergehen würden, bis er sie wieder am Hals hatte, beruhigte ihn einigermaßen, und mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen ließ er sich in das heiße Wasser sinken, das das Becken überraschend schnell gefüllt hatte.

Ein angenehmes Gefühl, sich alle Zeit der Welt lassen zu können und vor allem nicht daran denken zu müssen, was ihn zwei Türen weiter erwartete. Sie war wirklich viel zu anstrengend, und Langeweile war nun wirklich kein Grund, sich einfach ohne zu fragen an seinen Büchern zu vergreifen. Und jetzt dachte er schon wieder an sie...

Ärgerlich über sich selbst griff er nach seinem „Magischen Shampoo für schnell nachfettendes Haar" und drückte eine große Portion davon auf seine Handfläche, während er auf einer der Stufen des Beckens saß, gemütlich an der Umrandung lehnend. Auf eine unangenehme Weise ging diese Frau ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, so als ob sie fest dazu entschlossen wäre, ihn auch noch zur Weißglut zu treiben, wenn sie nicht in der Nähe war, aber er schob es darauf, dass er so lange keine Gesellschaft mehr gehabt hatte.

Er war wirklich allein gewesen über den letzten Monat, die gelegentlichen Besuche eines Ordensmitgliedes, meist um irgendwelche Tränke mitzunehmen und gleich den nächsten Schwung zu bestellen, waren die einzige Ablenkung gewesen, und es hatte ihm gefallen.

Die wohltuende Ruhe, die es ihm gestattet hatte, sich auf seine Tränke zu konzentrieren, auf Neuentwicklungen, Verbesserungen, Modifikationen, sie war jetzt gestört, von dieser Muggel, die nicht verstand, welche Last sie eigentlich für ihn bedeutete.

Nein, er würde froh sein, wenn sie endlich fort war, dann wäre es endlich wieder so still und leise wie zuvor, denn die Hauselfen zählten nun wirklich nicht als Gesellschaft.

Vorsichtig massierte er das Shampoo in seine langen, schwarzen Haare und bewegte fast ein wenig schläfrig seine Beine in dem heißen Wasser. Die lange, gerötete Narbe auf seiner Brust, die sich von seinem linken Schlüsselbein quer fast bis zu seiner Hüfte zog, das Zeugnis seiner knappen Flucht, nachdem sein Verrat zum Tod des Dunklen Lords geführt hatte, spannte unangenehm in der plötzlichen Hitze, aber er ignorierte es, sie würde wohl nie vollkommen verheilen.

Auch Harry Potter war an diesem Tag gestorben, und die bitteren Vorwürfe, die ihm viele Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix und noch mehr andere Angehörige der Zauberwelt machten, ließen ihn noch mehr zu einem Ausgestoßenen werden als bisher. Viele waren der Ansicht, dass der Auserwählte, auch jetzt kräuselte ein spöttisches Lächeln seine Lippen, als er an diesen Titel dachte, in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Todesserumtrieben, die sich auch nach dem Tod ihres Herrn nicht gelegt hatten, ein Ende zu bereiten.

Er hatte ihnen nicht gesagt, wie falsch diese Wunschvorstellungen waren, geboren aus der Gewissheit, dass man nie herausfinden würde, ob sie denn nicht vielleicht doch Recht gehabt hätten, sondern hatte sich nach Hogwarts zurückgezogen, wo er Ruhe hatte vor den reißerischen Schlagzeilen und den neugierigen Reportern. Den Tagespropheten bezog er schon lange nicht mehr.

Langsam, träge und müde geworden von der Hitze des Wassers, spülte er sich den Schaum aus den Haaren, dann trat er mit aufgeweichten Fingerspitzen nach draußen und griff nach einem der flauschigen Handtücher, die einer der Hauselfen vorausschauend bereitgelegt hatte. Er konnte einschlafen, jetzt, sofort, das spürte er, und er beschloss, sich nicht mehr mit Informationsbeschaffung aufzuhalten – seine gespannten Nerven verlangten jetzt nach Erholung, und mit einem lauten Gähnen streckte er sich, als er nach seinem Pyjama griff. Fast schon im Halbschlaf schlüpfte er hinein, dann schmiegte er sich in sein Kissen und war schon nach wenigen Minuten in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber geglitten.


	4. Eine nervenaufreibende Suche

**The Bad and the Beautiful – Kapitel 4: Eine nervenaufreibende Suche**

Er erwachte mit einem Keuchen und fasste sich an die Brust, sie schmerzte, so als ob er gerannt wäre, die Stille in seinem Schlafzimmer dröhnte laut und pochend in seinen Ohren. Für einen flüchtigen Moment vermochte er sich nicht zu bewegen, dann entspannte er sich und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder loszuwerden, die Gefühle, die sie in ihm hervorriefen. 

Er hatte von seinem Vater geträumt, dem Muggel, wie er ihn und seine Mutter schlug und anbrüllte, es wagte... seine Finger krallten sich in das Betttuch und er schwang seine Beine auf den nackten Steinboden, die Kälte ließ ihn frösteln, doch in diesem Moment war es ihm nur recht. 

Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung warf er sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern, er wusste, er würde jetzt nicht mehr schlafen können, und fast lautlos öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, um die Frau nicht zu wecken – er hatte keine Lust auf nervige Kommentare und bissige Bemerkungen. 

Zufrieden, ohne jedes Geräusch hinausgetreten zu sein, warf er einen Blick auf die Muggel, die auf dem Sofa lag. Oder zumindest dort liegen sollte. Die Decke war zurückgeschlagen, das Betttuch zerwühlt, aber von seiner Schutzbefohlenen war keine Spur zu entdecken. 

Er fluchte laut, sie ließ offensichtlich keine Gelegenheit aus, um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen, dann hastete er zurück in sein Zimmer und schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln. 

So schnell er es vermochte, riss er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhanges, dann sprang er fast zu seinem Nachttischchen und kniete sich davor nieder, als er die Laden aufriss. „Wo ist sie... wo ist sie...", murmelte er, bis er einen abgenutzt aussehenden, flachen Fetzen Pergament in den Händen hielt. 

Seine Finger zitterten, als er „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin" wisperte und mit dem Stab auf die Karte des Rumtreibers zeigte. Sofort breiteten sich feine, schwarze Linien darauf aus und einige kleine, verloren wirkende Punkte, die still standen, wahrscheinlich in ihren Betten.

Professor Trelawney saß in ihrem Turm, Hagrid befand sich in seiner Hütte, und... da. Ein Tintenklecks, beschriftet mit Caitlin MacAngus, stand vor den Klassenräumen für Zaubertränke, in denen er unterrichtete, und bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Bei Merlin..."

Er stopfte die Karte in seine Umhangtasche und hastete nach draußen, seine Schritte hallten zwischen den steinernen Wänden, und langsam kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass es vier Uhr morgens war. 

Dann entdeckte er sie, eine an der Wand kauernde Gestalt in einem Nachthemd, die die Rüstung neben der nächsten Tür anstarrte. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Sie blickte auf und glitt an der Mauer hoch, die grauen Augen starr auf ihn gerichtet. „Ich bewundere die Dekoration."

Der beißende Tonfall in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören, und er erreichte sie, musterte sie prüfend – eindeutig fror sie, das zeigte die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen ohne jeden Zweifel. „Ich habe Ihnen nicht erlaubt, meine Räume zu verlassen, Miss McAngus." Er packte sie am Handgelenk. „Und jetzt legen Sie sich wieder hin." 

Vergeblich versuchte er, sie mit sich zu zerren, denn sie wand sich und stemmte die Fersen in den Boden. „Sie haben es mir auch nicht verboten. Und jetzt lassen sie mich LOS!"

Er ignorierte ihren Einwand, und tatsächlich konnte er sie ein wenig näher an sich heran... KLATSCH! 

Fünf Finger kollidierten schmerzhaft mit seiner linken Wange, und das Raubtier in ihm reagierte, bevor ein bewusster Gedanke Zeit hatte, dazwischen zu gehen. Mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers presste er sie an die kalten Steine der Kerkerwand, und sein Unterarm drückte ihr schmerzhaft die Luft ab. „Tun Sie das nie wieder."

Seine Stimme klang rau vor Wut, und trotzdem bemerkte er den rebellischen, zornigen Glanz in ihren Augen, der besser als jedes Wort heraus schrie, dass sie sich gewehrt hätte, hätte sie eine realistische Chance gesehen. 

Noch für einen Moment hielt er sie so fest, dann trat er abrupt zurück, und sie sank keuchend zu Boden und rieb sich die Kehle. „Was fällt Ihnen...", begann sie, doch ein Blick aus seinen schwarzen Tunnelaugen ließ sie vergessen, was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. 

„Kommen Sie." Snapes Stimme klang kühl, als hätte er eben bloß ein lästiges Insekt von seinen Roben gefegt, und sie folgte ihm widerstandslos, hielt aber einen gehörigen Respektabstand ein. 

Zurück in seinen Räumen verschloss er die Tür mit einem Bann, dann wandte er sich zu ihr um. Augenblicklich zuckte sie zusammen, das Adrenalin wich offensichtlich zurück und hinterließ die Gewissheit, einem ausgesprochen gefährlichen Mann gegenüberzustehen. Merkwürdig, dabei hatte er sie noch gar nicht verflucht.

„Legen Sie sich hin und halten Sie den Mund", fauchte er, dann warf er einen Blick auf die große, alte Standuhr, in deren Ziffernblatt Planeten ihre Kreise zogen, und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er wusste, er würde nicht mehr schlafen können, selbst wenn er sich wieder in sein Bett kuschelte, also konnte er genauso gut sofort mit seiner Recherche beginnen. 

Verstohlen warf er einen letzten Blick auf die Muggel, die nun von ihrem Kissen aus sehr interessiert die Decke betrachtete und nicht den Eindruck vermittelte, so bald wieder weglaufen zu wollen, dann durchquerte er den Raum und blieb vor seinen hohen Bücherregalen stehen. 

Ihm war klar, dass er in seiner kleinen Bibliothek, die das Thema Zaubertränke von jeder nur erdenklichen Seite beleuchtete, nicht besonders viel über Hogwarts' Banne finden würde, aber er wollte die tickende Zeitbombe auf seinem Sofa nicht länger alleine lassen als unbedingt nötig. 

Ein leises Seufzend unterdrückend zog er _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_ aus dem Regal, dann _Schutzzauber und ihre Wirkung_, ging hinüber zu seinem langen Arbeitstisch, auf dem er normalerweise Zutaten vorbereitete, und legte sie darauf ab. 

Kurz zwang er seinen Blick zum Sofa, am liebsten hätte er ihre Anwesenheit aus seinem Verstand getilgt, aber ihm blieb wohl... Sie beobachtete ihn. Unauffällig, hoffte sie wohl, bloß aus dem Augenwinkel, aber ja. 

„Finden Sie mich wirklich so interessant, Miss McAngus?" Seine schneidende Stimme zerteilte die langsam weichenden Schatten in dem Kerker, richtete die Aufmerksamkeit wie den Strahl eines Lumos auf die Muggel. 

Sie schluckte. „Nein." 

Wenn man nach ihrer rauen Stimme ging, stand sie noch immer unter dem Einfluss der vorhergehenden Konfrontation, doch ihm war es nur recht. „Dann kümmern Sie sich um Ihre Angelegenheiten."

Als er den dicken Wälzer über Hogwarts öffnete, ließ das Gefühl des Beobachtet-Werdens nach, und er ließ seinen langen, blassen Finger über das Inhaltsverzeichnis huschen. Muggelabwehrzauber, hier. 

Er schlug Seite zweihundertsiebenundsechzig auf und die Pergamentblätter davor krachten mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Buchrücken. 

Seine Recherche gestaltete sich schwierig und frustrierend, denn obwohl jene Banne nicht mit derselben Vorsicht gehütet wurden wie jene gegen Schwarze Magie, so legte die Schule doch Wert darauf, ihre Geheimnisse zu bewahren. 

Snape seufzte und krachte den nächsten Wälzer zu, er hatte jedes einzelne Buch seiner Bibliothek zu dem Thema durchgesehen und nichts gefunden, nichts außer alten Zaubern, die offensichtlich nicht funktionierten. Denn wie sonst konnte es sein, dass hinter ihm eine Muggel seelenruhig auf seinem Sofa lag, wo sie doch eigentlich kreischend und schreiend weglaufen sollte?

Unsanft erinnerte ihn sein knurrender Magen daran, dass auch ein Zaubertranklehrer andere Bedürfnisse hatte, und mit einer fast resigniert wirkenden Bewegung ließ er sich in den Stuhl neben seinem Arbeitstisch sinken. „Netty?"

Eine kleine, sehr zerbrechlich aussehende Hauselfe erschien aus dem Nichts, die großen Lampenaugen fuhren durch den Raum, hefteten sich dann auf Snape. „Ja, Meister?"

„Zweimal Frühstück."

Sie verschwand ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen war – und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Muggel ruhig geblieben war, ganz ruhig, und sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zeigte, obwohl sie zuvor interessiert ihre eigenen Unterarme gemustert hatte. 

Gemessen trat er um den Tisch herum und hielt einige Schritte lang auf sie zu, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Nicht erschrocken?"

Sie hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle, das musste er ihr lassen, denn er bemerkte nicht die leiseste Regung, als er auf sie zuging.

„Nun, irgendwie musste ich mich ernähren, und da Sie sich ja nicht darum gekümmert haben..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und blickte zu ihm hoch, er stand nun so dicht neben ihr, dass die Sitzfläche des Sofas seine Beine berührte. „Das wird sich jetzt ändern, Miss... McAngus."  
Nur jemand, der ihn sehr gut kannte, vielleicht auch bloß Albus Dumbledore, hätte die Winzigkeit eines Stockens in seiner Stimme gehört, als sein Blick auf die blassen Unterarme fiel, die sich so deutlich von der schwarzen Decke abhoben.

Linien, hell und weiß, manche fein wie Spinnweb, andere ausgewachsene Narben, krochen über ihre Haut, und der Anblick erschreckte ihn, obwohl sein ganzer Körper doch von alten Wunden überzogen war. 

In einer bewussten Anstrengung riss er seine Augen los, zwang sie, klebte sie förmlich auf ihr Gesicht, doch irgend etwas musste in seiner Miene zu lesen gewesen sein, denn ihre Haltung verriet Anspannung, ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen Misstrauen. „Hören Sie auf zu starren." 

Sie klang frostig, kalt, befehlend, und doch, obwohl etwas in ihm sich dagegen wehrte, entließ er sie aus seinem Blick. Zu viel Furcht lag hinter ihrer Fassade verborgen, zu viel Angst vor alten und neuen Wunden, ein Gefühl, das vertraut zu sein schien wie sein Spiegelbild.

_Ich hätte ihr nicht weh..._, jagte ihm noch durch den Kopf, doch ein lauter Knall zerriss seine Gedankenfäden. 

„Netty hat Frühstück, Master Snape, Mistress McAngus." Zwei überfüllte Tabletts erschienen mit der Hauselfe auf dem Tisch, doch der Augenblick war vorüber. 


	5. Ein letzter Test

**The Bad and the Beautiful – Kapitel 5: Ein letzter Test**

„Danke, Netty."

Die Hauselfe überschlug sich fast vor Verlegenheit, doch Snape bemerkte es kaum, so sehr hatte ihn die Stimme der Muggel erschreckt. Der Alt klang weich und sanft, ganz anders als das zornige, wütende Fauchen oder der ängstliche Tonfall, den er bis jetzt zu hören bekommen hatte, doch er zwang sich, nicht zu ihr aufzublicken, sondern zog sein Tablett an sich und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

Vorsichtig versenkte er ein Stück Zucker in seinem Kaffee, doch ein leises Scharren bewirkte doch, dass er den Kopf hob – und ein amüsiertes Grinsen unterdrücken musste. Die Belegschaft der Küche hatte ganz offensichtlich entschieden, dass Miss McAngus aufgepäppelt werden musste, denn es schien, als müsste sie unter dem Gewicht ihres Tabletts in die Knie gehen, so überfüllt war es mit Tellern, Tassen und Schüsseln. Trotzdem trug sie es souverän zum Sofa, ließ sich darauf nieder und stellte es auf ihrem Schoß ab, dann begann sie zu essen, mit einem Appetit, der eindeutig nicht zu ihrer zierlichen Statur passte.

Er wollte seinen Blick abwenden und sich einen Toast nehmen, doch sie hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit bemerkt, wohl mehr instinktiv als bewusst, denn sie sah erst jetzt auf und fing seine Augen ein.

„Was suchen Sie eigentlich?" Eine kleine, fast unmerkliche Bewegung ihres Kopfes unterstrich die Frage, und er war schon auf halbem Weg, den Mund zu öffnen und ihr zu antworten, da bemerkte er das faszinierend gute Timing, das sie an den Tag gelegt hatte. Sie schien präzise einen Moment abgepasst zu haben, an dem er ausnahmsweise besser auf sie zu sprechen war, und misstrauisch zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. „Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?"

Seine Stimme klang barsch, zu barsch, denn für einen Moment schien sie in sich zusammenzusinken, doch dann schüttelte sie sich für einen Moment und blickte ihm entschlossen ins Gesicht. „Als ich angekommen bin, haben Sie nichts gesucht, und jetzt tun Sies – also liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass es etwas mit mir zu tun hat."

_Bei Merlin – sie ist intelligent_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er den Gedanken verhindern konnte, und doch zwang er sich, unbeeindruckt in ihre grauen Augen zu blicken. Leider brachte es ihn der Antwort, die er auf ihre Frage geben wollte, nicht näher, und schon wollte er sie anschnauzen, als er inne hielt. _Verdammt, vielleicht geht es sie doch etwas an – wenn es nicht an den Zaubern liegt, sondern an ihr...?_

Er schluckte. „Dieses Gebäude hier... ist eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie ist durch Muggelabwehrzauber und andere Banne..."

„Muggel was?" Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an.

„Muggelabwehrzauber!", fauchte er fast, er hasste es, unterbrochen zu werden, doch als er sah, wie sie zusammenzuckte, zwang er sich, seinen Ton zu beruhigen. „Sie bewirken, dass nichtmagische Menschen diesem Ort fernbleiben und Angst davor haben."

„Und Sie machen sich Sorgen, dass sie nicht mehr wirken, denn ich habe keine Angst, oder?"

_Ja... ja, sie hat mehr Logik im Kopf als so manche Hexe..._ „So ungefähr."

Unschlüssig wiegte sie ihren Kopf hin und her, doch dann entschied sie sich offenbar, seine verbesserte Stimmung auszunutzen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie genau diese Mauern... oder was auch immer... funktionieren... aber wenn ich die Situation so sehr vereinfachen müsste wie möglich, dann würde ich es so ausdrücken: Entweder die Zauber funktionieren nicht, oder sie reagieren nicht auf mich."

Er musterte sie durchdringend, als sie ihm ihren Beruf – Verkäuferin – verraten hatte, war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie intelligent sein könnte. Eher hatte er an mangelnde Bildung gedacht und an ein dummes Mädchen, aber wie falsch er lag, bekam er jetzt zu spüren – zwar nicht absichtlich, aber doch. _Was bildet sie sich eigentlich ein..._

Doch die Wut erstarb fast so schnell, wie sie gekommen war – mit jener gnadenlosen Ehrlichkeit zu sich selbst, die ihn schon immer gequält hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, sondern die seine, dass er sie so vorschnell eingeordnet hatte.

„Ja... ja, das ist eine durchaus zutreffende Analyse."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, und mehr um sich zu beschäftigen als aus der Erwartung heraus, wirklich etwas zu finden, blätterte er durch _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_, während sie schweigend ihren Toast aufaß.

Nein, in seiner Bibliothek würde er nichts mehr finden, also musste er wohl auf die Schloss... Das Schloss. Der Gedanke traf ihn mit der Geschwindigkeit eines ungesagten Fluches, und seine eigene Dummheit drückte seinen Brustkorb zusammen. Das Schloss – sie war eine Muggel, eigentlich durfte sie es nicht sehen.

„Netty."

Die kleine Hauselfe tauchte mit einem Knall auf und starrte Snape an, der Dienst in den Kerkern hatte sie empfindlich gemacht für die Launen des Tränkemeisters. „Master?"

„Bring Kleidung für Miss McAngus."

„Ja, Sir."

Das Wesen verschwand ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war, doch die Muggel richtete sich mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf, offensichtlich war ihr erst jetzt bewusst geworden, dass sie noch immer das gleiche, dünne Nachthemd trug wie am Tag ihrer Ankunft.

Doch der Zorn in seinen Augen, Zorn, der eigentlich nicht ihr galt, ließ sie den Mund halten, selbst als Netty zurückkehrte und ein schwarzes Kleid und einen ebensolchen Umhang auf das Sofa gleiten ließ. „Ich hoffe es passt, Master."

„Geh. Und Sie werden sich anziehen."

Sie funkelte ihn kurz an, doch sie nahm die Gefahr wahr, denn ohne ein Wort griff sie nach den Sachen und hastete ins Schlafzimmer, schloss die schwere Türe hinter sich, so als ob sie begierig danach wäre, Abstand zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen.

Er war dumm gewesen, einfach dumm, hatte sich gequält, wo es doch eigentlich eine einfache Lösung für sein Problem gab – wenn die Zauber noch funktionierten, dann würde sie das Schloss nicht sehen können, wenn nicht, dann schon. Er stützte seine Hände auf den Zutatentisch, die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nagten an seiner Fähigkeit, logisch zu denken, sie tat das...

Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen, und die Muggel trat heraus, in dem Kleid und dem Umhang, die Netty ihr gebracht hatte. Beides wirkte ein wenig unförmig an ihr, so knochig sah sie in seinen Augen aus, und ihre Schlüsselbeine stachen ungesund hervor.

Gemeinsam mit der Tatsache, dass sie noch immer barfuß ging, sollte sie eigentlich eine jämmerliche Erscheinung bieten, doch ihre ganze Haltung, der Blick ihrer grauen Augen, all das drückte eine Ruhe aus, die ihn verwunderte.

„Gehen wir." Abrupt wandte er sich ab, riss seine Augen von ihr los und schlängelte sich an seinem Tisch vorbei zur Tür, für einen Moment, einen Wimpernschlag nur hatte sie fast _hübsch_ auf ihn gewirkt, auf merkwürdige Weise attraktiv...

Sacht, um die Bewegung vor ihr zu verbergen schüttelte er den Kopf, ein Monat war wirklich eine zu lange Zeit, um vollkommen allein zu sein, wenn er schon auf eine Muggel wie sie schielte.

Er hastete durch die Kerkerkorridore nach oben, ihre nackten Füße erzeugten leise klatschende Geräusche auf dem kalten Stein, und trotzdem... aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass sie alles musterte, sich bemühte, sich den Weg einzuprägen, ihre Augen wanderten rastlos umher...

Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und war erleichtert, als sie die dunklen, nur von Fackeln erleuchteten Gänge des Kerkers hinter sich ließen und in die Eingangshalle hinauftraten, wo das Morgenlicht bereits durch die hohen Fenster schimmerte. Ein Duft nach Erwachen lag in der Luft, und die Vögel sangen fast penetrant laut, als er durch das große Haupttor nach draußen trat und den taunassen Weg hinunterhastete.

Doch auf einmal fühlte er, dass er alleine war, und fuhr herum... Caitlin stand am Eingangstor, die Hand über die Augen gelegt, um sie vor einer Sonne zu schützen, die sie seit Tagen nicht gesehen hatte, und blickte wie verzaubert auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

„Kommen Sie!", rief er ihr unwirsch zu, und langsam wandte sie sich ab und starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann lief sie den leichten Abhang hinunter und blieb atemlos neben ihm stehen, die Auswirkungen der Flüche forderten ihren Zoll.

„Sind sie jetzt fertig?" Sein bedrohlicher Ton schien sie nicht zu kümmern, denn sie winkte nur ab und lächelte abwesend.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Das werden Sie schon früh genug erfahren", fauchte er und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, weiter nach unten, zum großen Tor von Hogwarts. Sie folgte ihm ruhig, erfüllt von einer Energie, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, die aber etwas mit der Umgebung zu tun haben musste – er hatte nie verstanden, wie Menschen die Natur lieben konnten. Natürlich, er _mochte_ magische Pflanzen, aber nicht auf einer gefühlsmäßigen Ebene, sondern ähnlich, wie man ein gutes Werkzeug wertschätzen konnte, nicht um ihrer selbst willen.

Ihr schien es da anders zu gehen, sie sah sich mit leuchtenden Augen um, und selbst er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass die kühle Morgenluft eine angenehm belebende Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

„Wir sind da."

Das Haupttor ragte vor ihm auf, und er blieb an der Schwelle stehen, er wusste, danach würde der Schutz von Hogwarts enden, und noch immer jagten ihn Todesser. Doch die Muggel quälten keine solche Bedenken, denn sie trat ungerührt nach vorne und wollte schon die Hand auf das dunkle Holz legen.

„Nein." Hastig packte er sie am Arm und zog sie zurück, für einen Moment starrte sie ihn an, dann entwand sie sich aus seinem Griff. „Was ist?"

Er nickte hoch zum Portal. „Was sehen Sie dort?"

Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, wirkte, als ob sie sich Sorgen um seine geistige Gesundheit machte, doch er konterte ihn mit einem schwarzen Funkeln. „Antworten Sie."

„Ein Schloss, natürlich." Sie wartete einen Moment, probierte den ungewohnten Namen aus. „Hogwarts, haben Sie es genannt."

„Sehen Sie es wirklich?"

Nun war ihre Enerviertheit nicht länger zu leugnen. „Sofern ich mir sicher sein kann, dass ich irgendetwas, das ich sehe, wirklich sehe, ja."

„Wie viele Fenster sind es zwischen dem Haupttor und der ersten Statue auf der rechten Seite?"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um in der hellen Morgensonne besser sehen zu können. „Fünf. Und wenn Sie mir nicht bald verraten, warum Sie mich zum Narren halten, dann sieht das hier verlockend nach Ausgang aus..." Sie deutete kurz auf das von Schnitzereien verzierte Portal, und er packte sie an der Schulter und zog sie langsam den Weg nach oben.

„Wenn die Zauber wirken würden, dann könnten Sie das Schloss nicht sehen. Also sind wir hier vollkommen ungeschützt."


	6. Ein langer Weg

**The Bad and the Beautiful – Kapitel 6: Ein langer Weg**

Er hatte seit vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht geschlafen, und die Müdigkeit kroch ohne sein Zutun unter seine Augenlider, in seine Arme und Beine, betäubte seine Gedanken.

Der unstete Schein der einzelnen Kerze, die neben dem dicken Wälzer, über dem er brütete, auf dem Bibliothekstisch stand, ließ in Snape den Wunsch aufsteigen, einfach seinen Kopf auf das schwere Pergament zu legen und zu schlafen. Wobei ein ausgiebiges Bad davor auch sehr angenehm wäre, mittlerweile haftete der schwere Geruch nach Alter und Verfall, den die Bücher verströmten, in seinen Haaren und seiner Kleidung... Nein...

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht in einem schwachen Versuch, auch die Müdigkeit abzustreifen, er durfte einfach nicht einschlafen, er musste Hogwarts schützen...

Die Tatsache, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht von Muggeln entdeckt worden waren, sprach dafür, dass die Aufgabe nicht besonders dringend war, aber spätestens in einem guten Monat, wenn die Schüler zurückkehrten, sollten sie wieder vor versehentlicher Entdeckung gefeit sein.

Wenigstens funktionierten die anderen Abwehrzauber noch, denn den Todessern, die vor den Toren Hogwarts lauerten, hatten ihn noch nicht ermordet, aber es war trotzdem eine Krise von veritablem Ausmaß.

Und nach den Informationen, die er gefunden hatte, war es vollkommen unmöglich, sie zu lösen. Außergewöhnlich begabte Zauberer wie die vier Gründer waren ausgesprochen selten, und nach den Aufzeichnungen benötigte es vier von ihnen, um die Schutzbanne wieder zu erneuern. Dummerweise hatte er einen der wenigen Menschen, die dafür in Frage kamen, vor einigen Jahren selbst getötet, und die meisten anderen waren dem Dunklen Lord zum Opfer gefallen.

Natürlich konnte es sein, dass er ein Buch übersehen hatte, oder einfach an den falschen Stellen gesucht hatte, denn Madame Pince machte Urlaub in Neuseeland, und es war nicht sicher, ob sie am Ende der Sommerferien zurückkehren würde, und er kannte die Bibliothek nicht so wie sie. Andererseits hatte er so ziemlich jedes Buch aus den Borden und Regalen gezogen und das Inhaltsverzeichnis durchgesehen, und er war sich recht sicher, dass...

Moment. Im Büro des Schulleiters... nein, der Schulleiterin, er hatte sich noch immer nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass Minerva McGonagall jetzt dort residierte, aber dort stand ein kleines Bücherregal. Vielleicht befanden sich dort Informationen, die zu sensibel für die eigentliche Bibliothek waren – Nachsehen konnte auf jeden Fall nicht schaden.

Er erhob sich langsam, und sofort protestierten sein Rücken und sein Genick gegen die plötzliche Belastung, sein Kopf fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt an und seine Knie hatten die Konsistenz von Wackelpudding.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine verspannten Muskeln, räkelte sich, was brennenden Schmerz in seinen Schläfen entfachte, dann löschte er mit einer Handbewegung die Kerze und trat am leeren Tisch von Madame Pince vorbei hinaus auf den Korridor.

Die frische Luft fühlte sich nach dem muffigen Geruch der vielen alten Bücher an wie ein Glas kalten Wassers, und wenigstens für einen Augenblick wich die Müdigkeit aus seinem Geist. Er hastete zum Büro der Direktorin, der Wasserspeier blickte ihn gewohnt missmutig an, doch er murmelte nur unwirsch „Drachenblut" und trat durch den neu entstandenen Durchgang.

Die Rolltreppe bewegte sich viel zu langsam für seinen Geschmack, und seine langen Beine trugen ihn hinauf, er stieß die Tür mit dem schweren Klopfer auf und stand am Bücherregal, ohne sich daran zu erinnern, das Zimmer durchquert zu haben.

Sein blasser Zeigefinger fuhr hastig über die Buchrücken, die Titel wirkten belanglos auf ihn, meist waren es Romane verschiedener Genres, sowohl Muggel- als auch Zaubererbücher, sie mussten von Dumbledore stammen. Aber er konnte keine Spur von sensiblen Informationen entdecken, und er wollte sich schon entnervt in den Stuhl der Direktorin fallen lassen, als eines der Porträts an den Wänden die Augen aufschlug. Es war Rowena Ravenclaw, die vier Gründer standen in der Reihe der Direktoren Hogwarts ganz am Anfang, und sie lächelte ruhig auf ihn herab. „Suchen Sie etwas, Professor Snape?"

Er wollte schon knurren, dass die Antwort doch eigentlich offensichtlich sei, aber dann besann er sich eines besseren – vielleicht war sie noch nicht über die neuste Entwicklung informiert. „Ich versuche herauszufinden, wie man die Muggelschutzzauber um Hogwarts erneuern kann."

Noch einmal sah er die Buchtitel durch, doch keiner wirkte auch im Entferntesten so, als ob es für seine Belange wichtig sein konnte, und schließlich ließ er sich auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch sinken.

„Warum?"

Es war wieder Ravenclaw gewesen, die gesprochen hatte, und langsam war Snape davon überzeugt, dass es mit ihrer vielgerühmten Klugheit nicht allzu weit her sein konnte. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", knurrte er und ließ sich nach hinten sinken, Resignation machte sich in ihm breit, und doch bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sich nun auch die anderen Porträts regten.

Godric Gryffindor erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und spielte mit dem Griff seines rubinbesetzten Schwertes, Snape hatte immer gefunden, dass das Porträt ein wenig dümmlich dreinsah, diesen Gedanken aber nie laut geäußert.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren."

Salazar Slytherin blickte missmutig auf ihn herab, seine tiefe Stimme dröhnte in Snapes übermüdetem Kopf, und trotzdem, irrationaler Stolz auf sein Haus bewog ihn, den toten Hogwartsgründer anzusehen und zu antworten. „Die Muggelschutzzauber funktionieren nicht, eine Muggel, die sich hier aufhält, kann das Schloss sehen und zeigt keinerlei Anzeichen von Furcht."

Stille herrschte in dem runden Zimmer, die ehemaligen Direktoren huschten zwischen ihren Porträts hin und her, und langsam kroch das Morgenlicht durch die hohen Fenster, verhinderte, dass Snape einschlief.

„Das ist unmöglich."

Er schreckte hoch, anscheinend war er doch eingedöst und die Porträts der Gründer blickten ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Offensichtlich hatte wieder Slytherin gesprochen, und der Tränkemeister richtete sich unruhig in seinem Stuhl auf. „Es ist eine Tatsache."

„Aber die Muggelschutzzauber sind wie alle anderen Banne Hogwarts' vollkommen intakt. Es ist unter anderem unsere Aufgabe, sie zu überprüfen und die Direktorin zu warnen, wenn das Schloss in Gefahr ist." Helga Hufflepuff lächelte freundlich wie immer, und trotzdem, Snape hätte ihr in diesem Moment am liebsten den Hals umgedreht.

Er ließ sich in die weiche Polsterung zurücksinken. „Ist es möglich, dass Ihr Euch irrt?"

„Nein. Der Fehler muss bei Ihnen liegen, Professor."

Er antwortete nicht, starrte nur brütend die Schreibtischplatte an, er hatte gesehen, was er gesehen hatte, und die Muggel offensichtlich auch. Es war doch einfach nicht möglich, dass plötzlich die Gesetze der Logik außer Kraft gesetzt waren, wegen einem einzigen, dummen Mädchen, das bis vor wenigen Tagen nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass Magie überhaupt existierte, und es bald auch nicht mehr wissen würde.

Er spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen, eine Wut, von der der sein kalter Verstand wusste, dass sie ihr Unrecht tat, doch in diesem Moment fühlte es sich besser an. Er konnte ihr die Schuld geben dafür, dass seine Welt aus den Fugen geraten war, konnte die Logik in eine verborgene Ecke seines Geistes abschieben, in der sie ihn nicht behinderte.

Rastlos erhob er sich aus dem Stuhl der Direktorin, schritt fast zwanghaft auf die Wand zu, drehte sich am Absatz und lief in die andere Richtung, hin und her, auf und ab, dasselbe Muster, das auch seine Gedanken nahmen. Wäre sie bloß nicht hier aufgetaucht, hätten die Todesser sie doch ermordet – im Moment wünschte er sich nichts weiter, als dass seine Räume im Kerker leer waren, wenn er dorthin zurückkehrte, dass sie irgendwo _anders _wäre...

Er stolperte über die Teppichkante und schlug auf die Knie, fing sich gerade noch mit den Händen ab, um zu verhindern, dass er der Länge nach hinfiel. Hastig stand er wieder auf und klopfte den Staub von seinem Umhang, die Blicke der toten Schulleiter richteten sich auf auffällig uninteressante Dinge wie das Muster eines Strickkissens, und er unterdrückte einen Fluch.

Er benahm sich dumm, dumm und so verdammt unlogisch, und trotzdem... Logik. Der Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Hammer.

Zwei richtige Annahmen führen zu einem richtigen Schluss. Wenn zwei Annahmen zu einem falschen Schluss führen, müssen eine oder beide Annahmen falsch sein.

Plötzlich steif wie ein Brett trat er zur Tür und fuhr die Treppe hinunter, blieb vor dem sich hinter ihm schließenden Wasserspeier stehen, um sich zu orientieren, und wandte sich dann zur nächsten Treppe. Höher und höher stieg er hinauf, Stufe um Stufe, manchmal über schmale steinerne Brückchen und durch enge Durchgänge, bis er schließlich in der Spitze eines der vielen Türme vor Hogwarts vor einer schweren Tür stand, die fast die gesamte Breite der Wand ausfüllte.

„Wer da?", schnarrte der Türklopfer und fixierte Snape mit einem schwarzen, metallischen Starren.

„Severus Snape, Tränkemeister."

„Was ist Euer Begehr?"

„Ich suche einen Namen. Die Sicherheit der Schule ist in Gefahr."

Für einen Augenblick oder zwei passierte nichts, so als ob der eiserne Wächter über seine Worte nachdenken würde, dann schwang das Portal mit einem lauten Quietschen auf. Durch die großen Fenster drang Morgenlicht in das Zimmer an der Spitze des Turmes, beleuchtete ein Buch, das auf Brusthöhe in der Mitte des Raumes schwebte. Goldener Schimmer, ein Zeichen für die alte, starke Magie, die sich hier konzentrierte, umgab den Einband, das alte Pergament und die zierliche Feder, die allzeit bereit daneben schwebte, um einen Namen zu notieren, sollte ein Kind mit ihrem Talent geboren werden.

Fast ehrfürchtig, auf Zehenspitzen trat er näher und betrachtete die Seiten, die so unendlich alt wirkten und doch die Zukunft der Zauberwelt in sich trugen, hier war der Name eines jeden magisch begabten Kindes notiert.

Langsam begann er, die Seiten zurückzublättern, hier und da entdeckte er einen bekannten Namen, aber auch andere, durchgestrichene, die gestorben waren, bevor man sie nach Hogwarts hatte einladen können. Immer weiter sah er das Buch durch, ließ sich nicht von der Feder verwirren, die neben ihm summte, so als ob sie nur darauf wartete, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Er schätzte, dass die Muggel... nein, dass Caitlin McAngus um die dreißig Jahre alt war, doch als er die fragliche Zeit erreichte, fand er ihren Namen nicht, selbst wenn er um Seiten zurück oder nach vor blätterte, stand sie nicht da. Nur eine andere Caitlin konnte er entdecken, doch die hatte er selbst unterrichtet, und frustriert schlug er das Buch zu, achtete nicht auf das zornige Summen des Federkiels, als er nach draußen trat.

So simpel wäre es gewesen, so angenehm, aber das Schicksal schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass heute nicht der Tag der einfachen Lösungen war. Wenigstens wusste er nun, dass die Muggelabwehrzauber intakt waren, also konnte er sich in sein Bett legen und sich ausschlafen, bevor er sich mit der Frage beschäftigte, warum sie auf genau diese eine Frau nicht ansprachen.

Er erstarrte so plötzlich mitten auf der Treppe, dass er fast gestolpert wäre, doch dann flogen seine Schritte, trugen ihn tiefer, tiefer, durch das halbe Schloss und hinab in die Kerker. Er musste sie sprechen, denn nur sie konnte die Frage beantworten, die ihm eben durch den Kopf geschossen war. Unterwegs machte er nur einmal Halt, dann lief er weiter, bis er schließlich durch die schwere Tür in sein Büro trat.


	7. Eine Lösung und ein Problem

**The Bad and the Beautiful – Kapitel 7: Eine Lösung und ein Problem**

Hastig stieß er die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer auf, McAngus saß an seinem Arbeitstisch, neben sich einen großen Stapel Bücher, er hatte sie alle in den letzten Stunden in der Hand gehabt, sie behandelten das Thema Hogwarts.

Erst als er sich räusperte, blickte sie auf, und für einen Moment huschte ein Schatten über ihre Züge, doch dann lächelte sie ruhig. „Professor Snape?"

Leicht außer Atem stützte er sich auf ihren Tisch. „Wo sind Sie geboren?"

„Wieso fragen Sie?"

Sie runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, doch er winkte ungeduldig ab. „Antworten Sie einfach."

„In Hongkong...", erklärte sie langsam, „mein Vater hatte eine Stelle dort..."

Er spürte, wie ein Teil der Anspannung wich, aber jetzt blieb noch ein letzter Test... langsam zog er den Gegenstand aus der Tasche seiner Roben, den er zuvor geholt hatte, ein schlanker Zauberstab aus hellem Holz. „Nehmen Sie den."

Misstrauisch, so als ob sie davon überzeugt wäre, dass er jeden Moment explodieren konnte, hielt sie ihn in der Hand.

„Und jetzt schwingen Sie ihn."

Zaghaft bewegte sie das Handgelenk, und er knurrte frustriert. „Ich sagte schwingen, nicht, dass sie Zuckungen haben sollen."

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem funkelnden, wütenden Blick, dann ließ sie den geliehenen Stab durch die Luft peitschen, und rötliche Funken tropften zögerlich aus der Spitze. Trotzdem, in ihren Augen glomm etwas kindliches auf, eine Faszination, die er nicht an ihr gesehen hatte, als er ihr zum ersten Mal Magie vorgeführt hatte. „War ich das? Bin ich eine Zauberin?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, fast unhörbar.

Er nickte. „Ja. Sie sind eine Hexe."

„Ich..." Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, und plötzlich spürte er die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung, die er in den Stunden zuvor nicht zugelassen hatte, mit aller Deutlichkeit. Vorsichtig tastete er sich zum Sofa und ließ sich in die weichen, von einem weißen Betttuch überzogenen Polster sinken. Im Moment störte es ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass das eigentlich ihr Bett war, er wollte nur noch bequem sitzen.

Aus verschwommenen Augen blickte er sie an, sie schien mit sich zu ringen, doch dann kam sie offensichtlich zu einer Entscheidung, denn sie straffte sich und sah ihn direkt an. „Das hier ist doch... eine Schule? Warum war ich nicht hier?"

„Es werden nur die Kinder registriert, die auf den Inseln geboren werden..." Er streckte sich und suchte ein bequeme Position, die Kissen fühlten sich angenehm warm und weich an...

„Und was passiert jetzt? Ich meine..." Ihre Stimme verschwamm, Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein, sanfte, willkommene Schwärze, er sank tiefer und tiefer...

Sanftes Rauschen drang in seine Träume, wiegte ihn, schmeichelte ihm, schlich sich in seine Sinne, durchbrach die vollkommene Dunkelheit, und gerade als er meinte, dass er es mochte, dass es ihn entspanne, dröhnte es lauter und lauter, löste sich auf in einzelne Flügelschläge, Kreischen, Quietschen, Fledermäuse schwangen sich durch die Luft, eine Wolke, zogen über ihn hinweg, wurden leiser und kehrten dann zurück wie von fremdem Willen gelenkt, und erst jetzt sah er, was sie mit sich trugen, ein Wesen mit roten Schlangenaugen, nachtschwarze Schwingen schnitten durch die Luft, und es senkte sich auf ihn herab, hüllte ihn ein, rotes Licht brandete auf, und er spürte den Schmerz, diese glühenden Messer, die sich durch seine Haut bohrten, er wollte sich keine Blöße geben, biss sich auf die Lippe, doch sein Körper gehorchte einem anderen Willen, sein Mund schrie, schrie, schrie seine ganze Qual hinaus...

Er saß aufrecht im Bett und seine Wangen brannten heiß und feurig, sein Mund war trocken und seine Beine fühlten sich merkwürdig gefesselt an – und da war ein Paar von Händen an seinen Schultern, das ihn packte, festhielt und vorsichtig schüttelte.

„Professor?"

Hastig schlug er die Augen auf, nur um ein blasses Frauengesicht dicht an seinem zu sehen, sie blickte ihn mit unübersehbarer Sorge an, in die sich nun Verlegenheit mischte.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Er wischte ihre Finger von seiner Robe, wie er es mit einem lästigen Insekt getan hätte, und sie wich zurück, erschrocken, und wohl auch verletzt. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

Vorsichtig befreite er seine Beine aus der Decke, die sich um ihn gewickelt hatte – er wusste nicht, woher sie kam – und stand auf, seine Schultern und protestierten gegen die unbequeme Schlafposition, abwesend blickte er auf die alte Standuhr in der Ecke.

Abend. Er hatte fast sechzehn Stunden geschlafen.

Kaffee stand auf dem Tisch, duftete verführerisch, doch er wandte sich schweigend ab und schlurfte langsam ins Badezimmer, er fühlte sich ausgelaugter als vor seinem Nickerchen. Seine Wut auf die Muggel... nein, auf McAngus hatte ihn abgelenkt, hatte die Träume aus seinem Schlaf vertrieben, doch nun, da das Problem gelöst war, kehrten sie mit aller Macht zurück, intensiver und schrecklicher als zuvor.

„Es ist nur eine Illusion... nicht real...", und doch, sie fühlten sich wirklicher an als so manche Erinnerung aus seiner Vergangenheit, als die meisten schönen Momente seines Lebens.

Schaudernd tauchte er seinen Kopf unter den kalten Wasserstrahl des Marmorwaschbeckens, der Frost traf ihn wie ein weiterer Schlag, weckte ihn vollends, und doch, die Traumbilder verblassten nicht, wie sie es sonst immer taten, sondern blieben präsent und warteten nur, sich in sein Gesichtsfeld zu drängen, wenn er nicht auf seine Gedanken achtete.

Hastig strich er sich das nasse schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht, er fühlte sich noch immer erschöpft, aber wenigstens hielt die Kälte ihn nun wach.

Eigentlich hätte er jetzt weiterschlafen wollen, aber er nahm lieber die Gegenwart von McAngus in Kauf, als dass er es riskierte, wieder einen solchen Traum zu haben, und so drehte er das Wasser ab und trat nach draußen.

Sie hatte das Sofa wieder in Beschlag genommen, lag ausgestreckt darauf und starrte die hohe Kerkerdecke mit dem gotischen Muster an.

Langsam trat er auf sie zu, sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, bis er direkt neben ihr stand und missmutig auf sie hinunterblickte; sie setzte sich auf und bot ihm einen Platz auf seinem – SEINEM – Sofa an.

Trotzdem ließ er sich schweigend darauf sinken und musterte sie aus dem Augenwinkel, sie wirkte merkwürdig ruhig, wenn er das Verhalten bedachte, das er eben an den Tag gelegt hatte. Zumindest Albus hatte sich immer Sorgen gemacht, wenn er seine Albträume hatte, aber er hatte ihr nicht wirklich Grund gegeben, ihn zu mögen. Aber den hatte Albus auch nicht gehabt...

„Sie sehen schrecklich aus."

Mehr überrascht als wirklich wütend funkelte er sie an. „Danke für den freundlichen Hinweis, Miss McAngus, aber ich hatte nicht vor, an einem Schönheitswettbewerb teilzunehmen."

Sie gluckste vergnügt.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Humor haben, Professor."

Sie stand auf und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Sie auch?"

„Ja."

Ihre Hand mit der Kanne verharrte in der Luft. „Ja?"

„Bitte", knurrte er, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht ablenken, reichte ihm vorsichtig seine Tasse und setzte sich neben ihn.

Schweigen breitete sich aus und sank vom hohen Gewölbe her auf sie hinab, McAngus hatte ihre schmalen Finger um das heiße Porzellan gefaltet und blickte in den Kaffee wie Professor Trelawney, wenn sie nach einem Omen in einer Kristallkugel suchte.

„Irgendwann müssen Sie schlafen."

Er starrte sie an, blickte fest in diese hübschen grauen Augen. „Ich bin nicht müde."

Ein schiefes Lächeln schimmerte auf ihren Lippen. „Doch, das sind Sie. Sie wollen nur nicht schlafen." Sie stellte ihre leere Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch und blickte auf ihn herab, so verdammt...

„Halten Sie den Mund", knurrte er dunkel und richtete sich auf, er spürte die Müdigkeit, fühlte die Nacht, die hinter den dicken Mauern herrschte.

„Auch wenn ich die Wahrheit nicht sage – dadurch wird sie nicht weniger wahr." Er erhob sich, überragte sie um fast einen Kopf, und knallte seinen Becher auf das Tablett; das Porzellan klirrte unheilverkündend, brach aber nicht. „Sie haben keine Ahnung..." Frostig und kalt klang seine Stimme, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern – nicht mehr.

„Ich weiß vielleicht nicht, wie man eine Vase in eine Ratte verwandelt, aber es gibt Dinge, von denen ich durchaus Ahnung habe..."

„Davon, wie man Milchpäckchen und Konservendosen in Regale schlichtet? Danke, ich verzichte auf einen Erfahrungsbericht."

Für einen Augenblick oder zwei hielt er ihren Blick fest, starrte in diese schönen grauen Augen, in denen plötzlich Verletztheit und Enttäuschung aufschimmerten, ihn anklagten... Er wirbelte herum und rauschte aus dem Zimmer, schlug hart die schwere Türe hinter sich zu und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen das dunkle Holz.

Wieso war er geflohen? Die Frage drängte sich in seinen Geist, bevor er es schaffte, sich einzureden, dass er den Raum um des Effektes Willen verlassen hatte, um sie einzuschüchtern... nein, irgend etwas an ihrem Blick hatte ihn getrieben, etwas so unendlich Vertrautes, dass er es nicht ertragen hätte, es noch länger zu sehen...

Schmerz. Er hatte ihr wehgetan, hatte sie verletzt, und doch... noch vor einigen Tagen hätte seine Bemerkung sie nicht aus dem Konzept gebracht. Aber vor einigen Tagen wäre sie auch nicht versucht gewesen, ihm zu helfen, hatte ihn nicht als Menschen gesehen, sondern nur als das Ekel, dessen Patientin sie war.

Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf – seit wann dachte er darüber nach, was Andere fühlten? Oder was er sie fühlen ließ? Doch nur, wenn er sie verletzen wollte oder sie dazu bewegen, zu tun, was er wollte, und beides war jetzt nicht der Fall.

Nein... er war müde, und er war die intensive Gegenwart von Menschen nicht mehr gewöhnt... daran musste es liegen. Natürlich... er könnte sie in einem anderen Zimmer unterbringen, vielleicht in einem der Türme, aber... wenn er nicht einmal mit ihr, einer pflegeleichten Erwachsenen, zurecht kam, was würde dann erst geschehen, wenn die kleinen Nervensägen zurückkehrten? Es war besser, wie es war...


	8. Ein intensiver Morgen

**The Bad and the Beautiful – Kapitel 8: Ein intensiver Morgen**

Er träumte wieder in diesem kümmerlichen Rest von Nacht, doch als er früh am Morgen erwachte, zerrannen die Gestalten und Bilder ihm schneller und schneller unter den Fingern, als er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern. Da war eine Frau gewesen, eine Frau in einem dunklen Kleid, und er kannte sie, doch er wusste nicht mehr, wer sie gewesen war... und am Schluss blieb nur ein merkwürdiger Nachhall von Sehnsucht zurück, den er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Erschöpft schlüpfte er unter der Decke hervor und streckte sich, seine Schultern schmerzten immer noch unangenehm, wenn er sich bewegte, eine Nachwirkung seines Nickerchens auf dem Sofa.

Er fragte sich flüchtig, wie McAngus es dort eigentlich aushielt, schüttelte dann aber den Gedanken ab und schlüpfte in eine frische Robe, wenigstens hatte er gestern Abend noch geduscht, bevor er schließlich eingeschlafen war.

Flüchtig fragte er sich, warum, als er langsam die Klinke hinunterdrückte und fast in Zeitlupe die Tür öffnete, er konnte sie doch genauso gut aufwecken... Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er am Sofa vorbei, sie schlief tatsächlich, und mit geschlossenen Augen wirkte ihr Gesicht auf eine Weise friedlich, die er noch nicht an ihr gesehen hatte. Als sie ohnmächtig in seinem Bett gelegen war, hatte man den Schmerz von ihren Zügen ablesen können, und wach... nun, sie war immer auf der Hut gewesen, ihm gegenüber misstrauisch...

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er stehen geblieben war, doch nun wandte er sich ab und trat auf seinen Zutatenschrank zu. Bald würde jemand vom Orden kommen, um nach ihr zu sehen und neue Heil- und Stärkungstränke abzuholen, und er hatte in den letzten Tagen so gut wie nichts gebraut.

Er wollte sich die gehässige Reaktion von Lupin gar nicht vorstellen, wenn er wieder hierherkam und das herausfand, und flüchtig überlegte er, ob er diesmal den monatlichen Wolfsbanntrank nicht mit ein paar besonderen Zutaten verfeinern sollte.

Aber nein... in den Sommerferien verbrachte dieser seine Verwandlungen in der Heulenden Hütte, um näher bei der Quelle seines Gegenmittels zu sein, und irgendwie wäre es wohl keine gute Idee, unerprobte _Verbesserungen_ zu benutzen, während er sich in Reichweite befand. Und eigentlich hatte er doch schon genug Probleme, befand er mit einem unwilligen Blick zum Sofa, wo McAngus sich gerade langsam räkelte, sich dann aber auf die Seite drehte und weiterschlief.

Missgelaunt nahm er ein Messer und ein Brett von ihren Haken an der Wand und ließ sie ein wenig zu heftig auf den Arbeitstisch knallen, das Geräusch echote durch den Raum, doch sie regte sich nur kurz und kuschelte sich dann tiefer in ihre Decke.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, er selbst wachte nachts häufig wegen irgendeines Geräusches oder ganz ohne Grund auf, doch sie schien einen gesunden Schlaf zu haben, denn selbst als er schwungvoll begann, magische Nesselwurz in kleine Würfel zu hacken, zeigte sie keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihn überhaupt bemerkte.

Oder vielleicht war die ganze Aufregung auch nur zu viel für sie gewesen, dachte er nicht ohne Gehässigkeit, während er einen großen Kupferkessel über einer seiner Feuerstellen aufhängte und drei Löffel Ringelblumenessenz hineinkippte.

Erst als der ganze Raum von schweren Düften nach Trankzutaten erfüllt und die Temperatur merklich gestiegen war, schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte sich verwundert um. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn als Tränkemeister bei der Arbeit sah, doch sie schien sich nicht besonders dafür zu interessieren, denn sie griff nur nach ihrem Kleid und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Leider konnte er sie nicht davon abhalten, denn er war gerade damit beschäftigt, glitschige Molchschwänze zu filetieren, zwar keine schwierige Arbeit, aber eine, die Konzentration erforderte, denn sonst...

Die schleimige Zutat rutschte aus seiner Hand, schlitterte den Tisch entlang und landete auf dem Boden, er fluchte genervt und beseitigte das Chaos mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass der Orden sich wieder ihrer annahm, sie lenkte ihn viel zu sehr ab, als dass er sich um seine eigentlichen Pflichten kümmern konnte, und das war Minerva McGonagall sicherlich nicht recht. Nein, bestimmt nicht...

Leise seufzend trat er zu einem der drei Kessel, die mittlerweile über dem Feuer brodelten, einer der Tränke hatte sich inzwischen violett verfärbt, und er warf einige Blätter hinein. Sofort wechselte die Farbe mit einem kleinen Funkenregen zu einem ungesund wirkenden Grün, doch er lächelte zufrieden und löschte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Feuer.

In diesem Moment trat sie aus der Tür, diesmal ohne den Umhang, den Netty ihr gegeben hatte, und blickte sich neugierig in seinem Arbeitszimmer um. Ihre braunen Haare fielen wieder in einem straffen Zopf über ihren Rücken, und sie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und betrachtete ihn, wie er den Trank in einen Schwung Phiolen abfüllte. „Was machen Sie da?"

„Brauen", gab er einsilbig zurück, während er die kleinen Fläschchen verkorkte und den Kessel mit einem Zauber reinigte.

„Bestimmt einen Zaubertrank", bemerkte sie mit mildem Spott, während sie ans andere Ende es Tisches ging und nach dem Stab griff, den er ihr am Morgen zuvor gegeben hatte. Ihr Tonfall klang zwar nicht halb so bissig, wie er es noch vor ein paar Tagen getan hätte, trotzdem machte er einen wütenden Schritt auf sie zu und betrachtete sie durchdringend. „So ist es, Miss McAngus."

„Das heißt also, dass Sie jetzt keine Zeit haben, mir irgendwelche Zusammenhänge zu erklären..."

Er trat zurück und rührte konzentriert in einem Kessel. „Nein."

Nach einigen Minuten durchdrang der Duft von Kaffee verführerisch die Gerüche seiner Tränke, allerdings ließ er sich davon einstweilen nicht ablenken und füllte schlussendlich mit verkniffenem Gesicht das letzte Gebräu ab.

„Sie machen das mit Absicht, nicht wahr?", fragte er, als er sich ruppig eine Kaffeetasse von ihrem Tablett schnappte und sie bis zum Rand hin anfüllte.

„Was?", antwortete sie und betrachtete ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

„Dass Sie..." Er zögerte für einen Moment, und sie nutzte die Pause. „Sie wollen mir gerade nicht ernsthaft erklären, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass Sie nicht daran gedacht haben zu frühstücken, bevor sie zu arbeiten begonnen haben."

Er funkelte sie kalt an und holte tief Luft, doch sein knurrender Magen forderte lautstark sein Recht ein, und ihr Frühstückstablett, auf den jemand wohlweislich einen zweiten Teller gestellt hatte, war noch immer wohlgefüllt. Mit einem wütenden Blick zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und begann zu essen, während er am Rande seines Bewusstseins ihre Belustigung registrierte, wie ein enervierendes Jucken, das man nicht ignorieren konnte.

„Soll ich den Stab behalten?", fragte sie ruhig, offenbar wollte sie ausnutzen, dass er im Moment den Mund zu voll hatte, um patzig auf die dumme Frage zu reagieren.

Er schluckte hastig. „Nein. Ich werde einen Zauberstabmacher hierher bitten, der Ihnen Ihren eigenen anpassen wird."

„Warum?"

Er ließ seinen Löffel auf den Teller klirren und drehte sich heftig um. „Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich esse?"

„Doch, das sehe ich." Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie zu einem so kalten, abschätzenden Blick fähig war, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Egal, was Sie denken, Miss McAngus – Sie sind hier immer noch ein Gast und haben sich entsprechend zu benehmen. Ansonsten könnte ich entscheiden, dass Ihre Anwesenheit die ganze Aufregung nicht wert ist."

In einer ruckartigen Bewegung erhob sie sich vom Sofa, offenbar hatte er es geschafft, einen Nerv bei ihr zu treffen, denn nun wirkte sie ernsthaft wütend. „Ich erkenne eine leere Drohung, wenn ich sie höre, Professor. Wenn Sie vor hätten, mich hinauszuwerfen, hätten Sie das schon längst getan."

Für einen Moment oder zwei maßen sie sich mit Blicken, doch ihn lenkte etwas Undefinierbares in ihren Augen ab, einen feuchten Schimmer, den er zwar einordnen, sich aber nicht erklären konnte.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wandte er sich zuerst ab und rührte nun doch Zucker in seinen Kaffee, dass sie die Tränen unterdrücken musste hatte ihn überraschend stark berührt, auch wenn er nicht einmal wusste, wieso.

Nachdem er fertig gefrühstückt hatte, machte er sich schweigend daran, Zutaten für den nächsten Trank zu zerkleinern, doch bald registrierte er verwundert, dass McAngus sich selbst ein Messer und ein Brett holte und sich neben ihn stellte. „Kann ich helfen?"

In ihrer leisen, fast schon schüchternen Stimme schwangen Emotionen mit, Abscheu mischte sich mit etwas nahezu weichem, und er nickte und legte eine junge Weidenwurzel neben ihr auf den Tisch. „Würfel. Gleichmäßig."

Er wandte sich für einen Moment ab, um einen neuen Sud aufzusetzen, und blickte dann zu ihr, um nachzusehen, wie dumm sie sich anstellte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung zerkleinerte sie die Wurzel mit kontrollierten, routinierten Bewegungen und blickte nicht auf, bis sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatte.

Er trat näher auf sie zu, um ihre Arbeit zu überprüfen, und schnippte ein paar verschnittene Würfel zur Seite. „Ich sagte gleichmäßig, Miss McAngus."

Er spürte, dass er seine Worte nicht besonders ernst meinte, und setzte hinzu: „Für den Anfang nicht schlecht. Ich vermute, Sie kochen gerne."

„Ich hasse es wie die Pest", antwortete sie zischend und er nahm fast körperlich wahr, wie ihre Muskeln sich anspannten.

„Und warum haben Sie dann gelernt, so präzise zu schneiden?"

„Die Androhung von Gewalt ist oft recht motivierend."

Die Emtionslosigkeit in ihrer Stimme traf ihn tief in seinem Innersten, denn er kannte sie, kannte den Tonfall, und Zorn ließ seinen kalten Panzer Wellen schlagen, verglühte ihn von innen heraus.

„Wer?", fragte er schlicht, doch sie schüttelte leise den Kopf. „Er ist tot."

„Meiner auch..." Ein halbes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen, als er in diese grauen Augen blickte, in denen Schmerz und Trauer funkelten wie ein Spiegel seines eigenen Selbst.


	9. Ein Geständnis

**The Bad and the Beautiful – Kapitel 9: Ein Geständnis**

Der Zauberstabmacher war da, stand blass und noch durchscheinender als früher neben dem Kamin und hievte seinen schweren Schrankkoffer aus dem Feuer.

„Mr Ollivander." Snape lächelte kühl und beobachtete, wie der alte Mann sich abmühte, doch McAngus glitt fast wie ein Schatten nach vorne und half ihm, seine Last auf dem Boden abzulegen; er lehnte sich an seinen Tisch und sah ihnen zu.

„Dafür, dass er eigentlich nicht so groß ist, ist er ganz schön schwer", bemerkte sie mit einem Blick auf den Koffer, richtete sich auf und strich sich die braunen Locken aus der Stirn.

Ollivander lächelte geheimnisvoll wie immer. „Ja, das ist er. Und für Sie suchen wir wohl einen Zauberstab..."

Ein verhextes Maßband sirrte aus seiner Tasche und begann, ihre Körperlängen abzunehmen.

„Hatten Sie schon..." Sie schluckte unter dem Blick aus diesen durchdringenden Augen und unterbrach Ollivander nervös: „Nein. Mein erster Stab."

„Interessant...", murmelte der alte Mann und öffnete geistesabwesend die Schnallen seines Koffers. „Ich hatte noch nie einen so alten Erstkunden..."

Er klappte den Deckel hoch und trat die ersten Stufen einer Treppe hinunter, die in die Tiefe führte.

McAngus spähte über die Kante in die Tiefe, Snape wusste, welcher Anblick sie erwartete: Schachteln über Schachteln über Schachteln, jeder einzelne Zauberstab aus Ollivanders Lager, den sie vor der Zerstörung durch die Todesser gerettet hatten.

Bald nach dem Tod Voldemorts war der alte Mann aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreit worden, doch da sich bereits abgezeichnet hatte, dass der Krieg weitergehen würde, hatte er sich bereit erklärt, seine Dienste dem Orden zur Verfügung zu stellen. Und zwar nur dem Orden, was ihnen auf lange Sicht wohl einen beachtlichen Vorteil verschaffen würde.

Sein Blick fiel auf McAngus, als sie sich aufrichtete, ein weiches, fasziniertes Lächeln, das sie wohl selbst nicht bemerkte, spielte um ihre Lippen, und es wurde noch breiter, als Ollivander mit einem Stapel von Zauberstäben aus den Tiefen seines transportablen Lagers auftauchte.

Er stellte die Schachteln auf Snapes Tisch ab und griff in die erste. „Versuchen Sie den. Zwölf einviertel Zoll, Kirsche und Einhornhaar, unbiegsam."

Amüsiert sah Snape zu, wie Ollivander der überraschten Frau den Stab in die Hand drückte, sie schwang ihn, zuerst zaghaft, dann ließ sie ihn durch die Luft peitschen.

„Nein, nein... der ist es nicht. Und was ist mit diesem hier? Esche und Drachenherzfaser, elf Zoll, sehr geschmeidig..."

Doch kaum hatte sie ihn in der Hand, nahm er ihn wieder ab, und die Schnelligkeit seines Rhythmuses verwirrte McAngus mehr und mehr, das sah man ihr an.

Vier Schachteln stapelten sich bereits auf der abgelegten Seite seines Tisches, als ihre Finger sich um einen schlanken Stab schlossen, den Ollivander als dreizehn Zoll, Orangenholz und Einhornhaar, sehr elastisch, beschrieben hatte. Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn einfach nur an, dann schwang sie ihn vorsichtig, und rötliche Funken sprühten aus der Spitze, regneten auf den kalten Steinboden.

Ollivander lächelte. „Ich denke, wir haben Ihren Stab gefunden, Miss."

Sie blickte unbehaglich zu Boden. „Und das macht...?"

Snape trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Verrechnen Sie die Kosten dem Orden."

Der Zauberstabmacher schien zwar nicht begeistert, aber er griff nach seinen Schachteln und trug sie zurück ins einen Koffer; McAngus blickte ihm nach und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wenn ich etwas von meinem Bankkonto abheben könnte..."

„Nein. Ich habe mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen, der Orden bezahlt sowohl Ihren Stab, als auch Ihre Ausbildung."

„Meine Ausbildung?" Sie blickte überrascht zu ihm hoch, und er funkelte sie unwillig an. „Sie haben ganz recht gehört, Ihre Ausbildung. Oder denken Sie, nur, weil Sie jetzt einen Zauberstab haben, können Sie sich plötzlich verteidigen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Sie eine Feder und hinreichendes Talent haben, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass Sie dazu in der Lage sind, einen großen Roman zu schreiben..."

„Natürlich, aber..."

„Was aber?"

Ollivander hievte seinen Koffer in den Kamin und verschwand, und sie blickte zu Boden. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will."

Er hatte für einen Moment zum Feuer geschaut, und ihre Worte ließen ihn abrupt herumwirbeln, ohne dass er auch nur einen Moment Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken. „Was meinen Sie, Sie wollen nicht? Ist Ihnen nicht klar, dass Ihnen niemals mehr ein geregeltes Leben möglich sein wird, wenn Sie nicht lernen, sich gegen Angriffe zu verteidigen. Sie werden gejagt, jetzt, in diesem Augenblick!"

Seine Stimme klang hart und scharf, doch diesmal zuckte sie nicht zurück, blickte unnachgiebig zu ihm hoch; auf ein Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie noch immer ihren Zauberstab umklammerte. „Sie können sich verteidigen, davon bin ich überzeugt – und trotzdem verstecken Sie sich hier. Und beantworten Sie mir eine Frage: Warum sollte ich mein bisheriges Leben aufgeben, nur, um in eine Welt zu wechseln, in der Krieg herrscht?"

„Halten Sie mich etwa für einen Feigling, Miss McAngus?" Er war näher auf sie zugetreten, spürte ihre Nähe mehr, als dass er sie mit seinen Augen registrierte, und doch... der Zorn schimmerte noch immer in ihrem Blick, drang auch durch ihre Worte. „Ich kenne den Unterschied zwischen dem Schutz des eigenen Lebens und Feigheit aus Erfahrung, Snape. Aber wozu brauche ich eine Ausbildung, wenn ich doch einfach nach Neuseeland auswandern kann. Oder nach Australien. Oder an irgendeinen anderen Ort auf der anderen Seite der Erde."

Er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, blickte auf sie herab. „Und warum schützen Sie Ihr Leben dann nicht, anstatt wegzulaufen?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und starrte zu Boden, all ihre Widerspenstigkeit war nun verflogen, und vage fragte er sich, wieso. „Weil ich mein Leben mag, so wie es ist..."

„Denken Sie das wirklich? Magie könnte es anders machen, besser... lebenswert."

„Aber so ist es meines. Ganz allein meines..." Ganz langsam hob sie den Kopf, und er sah, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen, sich in den Winkeln sammelten, zu kleinen Tropfen anschwollen, die schließlich in ihren Wimpern hingen und dann langsam über ihre Wangen flossen. Er vermochte nichts zu tun, außer dazustehen wie versteinert, nahm wahr, was geschah, wusste aber nicht, was er tun sollte oder konnte.

Er blickte sie noch immer an, als sie die Lippen zusammenkniff und sich etwas Flehendes in ihre Augen schlich, eine Bitte um eine Reaktion, irgendeine...

„Hören Sie doch auf zu weinen." Er hatte tröstend klingen wollen, doch seine Unsicherheit und seine Wut, sein Zorn auf die ganze Situation brachen durch, und sie fuhr zusammen, straffte sich und wandte sich um.

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, vermochte er endlich, sich zu bewegen, und seufzte tief, ließ sich wie knochenlos auf das Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen.

_Ich will, dass sie bleibt._

Der Gedanke blitzte in seinem Kopf auf, bevor er ihn unterdrücken konnte, und sofort kam er sich vor wie ein sentimentaler Narr... und doch, genauso wusste er, dass es wahr war, tief in seinem Inneren, dass er es sich nur nicht einzugestehen vermochte – und schon gar nicht ihr.

Trotzdem – er war es leid, allein zu sein, die Jahre, in denen er ohne Freunde und Unterstützung für den Orden spioniert hatte, misstrauisch beäugt von jenen, für die er sein Leben riskierte, und der Endkampf, in dem Voldemort ihn für seinen Verrat bestraft hatte, bevor Harry Potter den dunklen Lord endgültig töten konnte, bevor er sah, wie der Fluch auf den Jungen zurückprallte...

Er krallte die Finger in die weiche Polsterung, die Erinnerung schnitt tief, so tief, und doch fragte sich gleichzeitig ein entfernter Teil seines Geistes, was sie wohl erlebt hatte, dass es ihre Seele so sehr verletzt hatte...

Wie ein nasser Hund schüttelte er sich, verbannte er die Bilder aus seinem Kopf. Was auch immer es war, er musste es herausfinden, wenn er wollte, dass sie hierblieb – und das wollte er, dessen war er sich jetzt sicher. Wenigstens bis zum Beginn des Schuljahres, wenn das ganze, große Schloss nicht mehr so fürchterlich leer wäre, sondern belebt von lärmenden, nervenden Schülern.

Langsam stand er auf, er fühlte sich erschöpft, ausgelaugt wie schon lange nicht mehr, trotzdem, er musste sie suchen, bevor sie etwas Dummes tat, so wie das Gelände zu verlassen. „Accio Karte."

Der Pergamentfetzen segelte durch die Tür seines Schlafzimmers auf ihn zu, und er fing ihn auf und sprach die magischen Worte. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er den ersten Blick darauf werfen konnte, sie war nicht auf dem Weg zum großen Portal, nein, sie befand sich am Seeufer, nicht einmal besonders weit entfernt.

Er eilte nach draußen, er wollte weder ihm noch ihr die Gelegenheit geben, es sich anders zu überlegen, doch als er über die von der abendlichen Sonne beschienene Wiese hinabhastete, kamen ihm Zweifel. Sie saß am Rande der Grasnabe, die danach steil zur Wasserfläche abfiel, und er trat fast widerstrebend näher, bemerkte, dass sie mit ihren bloßen Füßen kleine Wellen schlug.

Verlegen räusperte er sich. „Ähm... Caitlin?"

Sie wandte sich um und blickte aus rotgeränderten Augen hoch. „Ja?"

„Es... es war nicht so gemeint." Er hatte vorgehabt, sich zu entschuldigen, ja... und doch, die Worte waren auf dem Weg von seinem Kopf zu seinen Lippen verloren gegangen, und jetzt würde er es nicht mehr schaffen, sie auszusprechen, das wusste er.

Aber sie winkte ihn nur mit einer stummen Geste neben sich, und unbehaglich nahm er Platz, bemühte sich, seine Füße nicht ins Wasser sinken zu lassen. „Sie... sie könnten ein wenig hier bleiben und sich zumindest die Grundlagen ansehen... und wenn sie Ihnen nicht gefällt, dann kann der Orden Sie beschützen, wenn Sie wollen... oder es zumindest versuchen..."

Sie betrachtete ihn stumm von der Seite, den Kopf schräg gelegt, nachdenklich. „Und ich kann gehen, wenn ich will?"

„Ja..."

Für einen Moment musterte sie ihn, so als ob sie abschätzen würde, wie ernst er es mit diesem Versprechen meinte. „Dann... dann möchte ich bleiben."


	10. Eine Erzählung

**The Bad and the Beautiful – Kapitel 10: Eine Erzählung**

Die nächsten Wochen verschwammen in einem Wirbel aus Arbeit, Unterrichtsstunden mit Caitlin wechselten sich ab mit dem Zubereiten von Zaubertränken und den Vorbereitungen für das nächste Schuljahr, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich in seiner Welt nur noch Anstrengung und Schlaf abwechselten.

Und doch, der Stress tat ihm gut, denn wenn er abends todmüde und vollkommen erschöpft ins Bett fiel, blieben seine Alpträume fern und er konnte durchschlafen, auch wenn er sich morgens meist wie gerädert fühlte, mit jedem Tag mehr.

Caitlin verbrachte immer mehr Zeit alleine, durchstreifte das Schloss mit der Karte des Rumtreibers, die er ihr gegeben hatte, und erforschte die hintersten Winkel mit einer Neugier, die ihn wieder überraschte.

Doch nicht nur auf diesem Feld, auch mit ihren Fähigkeiten übertraf sie seine Erwartungen, mit den meisten einfachen Zaubern stellte sie sich recht geschickt an, nur bei Dingen wie magischem Bügeln oder Küchenarbeit misslang ihr alles. Auch dazu, einen eigenen Trank zu brauen, hatte er sie noch nicht überreden können, auch wenn sie ihn manchmal bei seinen Arbeiten für den Orden unterstützte.

Kopfschüttelnd legte er sein Messer weg und warf die letzte Zutat, Venemosa-Tentacula-Wurzeln, in den Trank, der daraufhin purpurrot aufglühte. Doch die leuchtende Farbe verlor sich fast sofort wieder, verblasste zu einem gräulich-violetten Ton, und zufrieden füllte er sein Explosionselixier in kleine, verzauberte Phiolen ab. Sie konnten in Taschen nicht zerbrechen, doch wenn man sie auf den Boden warf, zersplitterten sie, und ihr Inhalt entfaltete seine ausgesprochen zerstörerische Wirkung.

Diese Frau gab ihm einfach viel zu viele Rätsel auf, befand er, während er nach dem nächsten Rezept griff, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Mit Sicherheit hatte er heute genug gearbeitet, und jetzt verdiente er eindeutig eine Pause, denn es war schon später Abend, und er hatte noch nichts gegessen.

Ein wenig genervt fragte er sich, wo Caitlin war, normalerweise kehrte sie immer kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit ins Schloss zurück, denn auch die Karte des Rumtreibers bot keine Sicherheit, wenn man sie nicht ablesen konnte.

Dunkel erinnerte er sich, dass sie erwähnt hatte, nach draußen an den See gehen zu wollen, und kopfschüttelnd beschloss er, dass er genauso gut nachsehen gehen konnte als hier zu warten. Mit wehendem Umhang brachte er den Weg hinauf zur Eingangshalle hinter sich und trat hinaus in die schon merklich kühle Nachtluft, den ganzen Tag hatte die Sonne auf die Ländereien gebrannt, doch jetzt funkelten die Sterne und die Temperatur sank rasch.

Mit einem flüchtigen Blick konnte er Caitlin nicht entdecken, doch es war schon ziemlich dunkel, die Farben zu einem dumpfen Grau verblasst, und so folgte er dem Weg, der zum See hinabführte.

Ein leises Platschen im Wasser ließ ihn zusammenzucken, und reflexartig zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Stelle, an der eine dunkle Silhouette aus dem See ragte. Eine Silhouette, die jetzt leise zu lachen begann.

„Kommen Sie heraus, das Wasser ist kalt."

„Ist es nicht...", gab sie zurück, sie klang gut gelaunt, so als ob sie ihn auslachte, und mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung entzündete er seinen Zauberstab, richtete den Strahl direkt auf sie.

Unwillig hob sie ihren Unterarm vor ihr Gesicht, er blendete sie, das Wasser troff aus dem Ärmel ihres schwarzen Kleides, während sie sich gleichzeitig bemühte, daran vorbei zu spähen.

„Sie sollten wirklich herauskommen."

„Ich will aber nicht." Sie klang nicht trotzig, eher verspielt, auf eine Weise, die er an ihr bis jetzt noch nie erlebt hatte, und warf sich mit einem Platschen rückwärts ins Wasser, der Strahl seines Zauberstabes erfasste plötzlich nur noch kleine Wellen.

Missmutig breitete er seinen Umhang im Gras aus und ließ sich darauf sinken, mittlerweile kannte er sie gut genug und wusste, dass er sie nur mit Gewalt aus dem See würde holen können, und selbst das war beträchtlich schwieriger geworden, seit er angefangen hatte, sie zu unterrichten.

Also wartete er, hörte das Platschen, wenn sie aus dem Wasser auftauchte, die kleinen, gleichmäßigen Wellen, wenn sie schwamm, während der Mond, in dieser Nacht ein strahlendes Oval, hinter den Baumwipfeln des verbotenen Waldes auftauchte. Nach einer Weile begann er, seinen Hunger, den er schon fast vergessen hatte, wieder zu spüren, und schon spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ins Schloss zu gehen und sich etwas zu Essen zu holen, als ein lauter Knall die Stille der Ländereien zerriss.

Schon hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, als er Netty, seine kleine Hauselfe neben sich entdeckte, die einen Picknickkorb trug, der größer war als sie selbst. „Netty hat Abendessen für den Meister und die Mistress." Sie nickte geschäftig und breitete eine große Decke im Gras aus, dann legte sie einen Stapel Handtücher darauf und verschwand ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Ein wenig abwesend griff er nach einem Sandwich und verschlang es fast, er hatte wirklich vergessen, wie hungrig er war, doch bald darauf wurde er von einer Bewegung im Wasser unterbrochen. Beiläufig entzündete er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Seeufer, Caitlin trat gerade aus dem Wasser, das schwere, dunkle Kleid klebte eng an ihrem Körper und ein distanzierter Teil seines Selbst fragte sich, wie sie damit eigentlich schwimmen konnte. Doch das war nur ein ferner, abwesender Gedanke, während er selbst spürte, wie sein Blick sie förmlich durchbohrte, ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass sie in den letzten Wochen zugenommen hatte und nun kein dürres Skelett mehr war...

Verdammt, er war wirklich zu lange allein gewesen. „Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser?", fragte er, während sie nach einem der großen, weichen Handtücher griff und sich darin einwickelte.

„Natürlich", bemerkte sie nur, während sie in den Picknickkorb griff und einen Apfel herauszog. „Außerdem ist es bald September, und jeder warme Tag könnte der letzte gewesen sein..."

September, ja... darüber wollte er mit ihr reden, schon seit einiger Zeit, doch er hatte nie den richtigen Moment gefunden, nie gewusst, wie er es beginnen sollte... Er nahm sich noch ein Sandwich und kaute nachdenklich daran, der Hunger war einem merkwürdigen Gefühl gewichen, das er nur noch mit Mühe einordnen konnte... Sie zog ihn an, auf eine Weise, die ihn verwirrte und die er sich nicht erklären konnte, denn sie war weder besonders hübsch, noch der Typ Frau, den er normalerweise bevorzugte... Abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf, es wurde Zeit, dass er wieder unter Menschen kam.

„Was ist?" Sie betrachtete ihn mit schräggelegtem Kopf, im Licht seines Zauberstabs konnte er erkennen, dass ihre schmalen Lippen blau angelaufen waren vor Kälte, doch es schien sie nicht zu stören.

„Nichts...", antwortete er ruhig und blickte auf den See hinaus, der Mond spiegelte sich auf der glatten Wasserfläche, während er sich innerlich einen Narren nannte. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, und er hatte nichts gesagt... warum?

Er griff in den Picknickkorb und seine Hand glitt über eine rundliche Flasche, als er sie herauszog, merkte er, dass es Wein war, und mit einem genaueren Blick konnte er auch zwei Gläser entdecken.

Vorsichtig füllte er eines davon und reichte es schweigend Caitlin, dann zögerte er einen Moment, bevor er auch sein eigenes füllte. Sie lächelte und prostete ihm still zu, dann trank sie einen Schluck und blickte gedankenverloren hinaus auf den See.

„Ist Ihnen nicht kalt?", fragte er leise, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Sie darauf anspielen, dass ein Trocknungszauber bequemer wäre, dann gebe ich Ihnen Recht. Aber ich denke, das wäre... langweilig."

Verträumt ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen und blickte hoch zu den Sternen, die Stille hing zwischen ihnen, nur durchbrochen vom Zirpen der Grillen. Gerade als er anfing, zu überlegen, ob sie schon eingeschlafen war, meinte sie leise und abwesend: „Die Sterne sind hier viel heller als vor London. Dort fehlen immer so viele..."

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, goss sich stattdessen Wein nach.

„In meiner Wohnung war mein Vater... aber der Wald, der See und die Sterne gehörten immer mir..." Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme klang alt und abgenutzt, aber trotzdem war er da, schlug eine Saite tief in seinem Inneren an. Er war nicht die Art von Mann, die sich um verletzte Vögel kümmerte oder kleine Katzen von der Straße auflas, ganz und gar nicht, aber jene tiefe Einsamkeit erinnerte ihn an ihn selbst. Er wusste nicht, wie die Worte den Weg auf seine Lippen fanden, vielleicht kratzte der Wein an seiner Selbstbeherrschung, aber er sprach sie aus, hörte sie wie die eines Fremden. „Erzählen Sie..."

Überrascht richtete sie sich von der Decke auf, starrte ihn für einen Moment an, doch dann sank sie langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, zurück und blickte hoch zu den Sternen. „Mein Vater hatte gerade eine Anstellung in Hongkong und lebte mit meiner Mutter dort, als ich geboren wurde...", begann sie stockend, ihre Stimme klang abwesend, als wäre ihr Geist in Erinnerungen gefangen.

„Ich... ich kann mich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, denn bevor ich drei wurde, verlor er den Posten und wir gingen zurück nach England... London, ein hübscher, kleiner Vorort, ein kleines Haus mit Garten... ich hatte eine Katze, ging zur Schule, mein Vater war kaum zu Hause... und ich bekam eine kleine Schwester." Plötzlich klang sie erstickt, so als würde sie ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, und er warf einen Blick zu ihr, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. „Sie... sie hieß Mary... und war... oder ist... sieben Jahre jünger als ich... ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist..."

Für einen Moment war sie still, doch als sie weitersprach, zitterte ihre Stimme nicht mehr so stark. „Wir waren glücklich... und dann starb meine Mutter. Sie war krank, niemand wollte mir und meiner Schwester erklären, was sie hatte, und mein Vater fing an zu trinken."

Wieder fehlte jegliche Emotion, starr blickte sie nach oben, so als ob sie nicht wahrnehmen könnte, was ihre Augen sahen. „Ich war gerade zwölf und musste mich um meine Schwester kümmern... mein Vater war nie zu Hause, entweder arbeitete er, oder er verschwand in irgendeiner Kneipe... aber es war nicht so schlimm... er war ja nie da..."

Stille, ruhige, lastende Stille selbst die Grillen schwiegen nun. „Aber... als ich vierzehn war, hat er seinen Job verloren... wegen des Alkohols... dann... dann saß er immer zu Hause und betrank sich dort... und ich musste kochen und putzen und waschen... er hat mir nicht geholfen... und ich wollte nicht, dass meine Schwester... ich wollte, dass sie eine Familie hat..."

Sie lächelte, während ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, sich mit dem Seewasser in ihren Locken mischten. „Aber ich war wohl nicht sehr erfolgreich... sie war immer ein rebellisches Kind... hörte nur selten auf mich... und gar nicht auf meinen Vater. Er schlug sie deswegen, wenn sie ihn nicht bedienen wollte... und mich, wenn ich dazwischen ging..."

Sie klang kalt, angewidert, wütend, doch als sie schließlich weitersprach, war ihre Ruhe zurückgekehrt. „Aber... als ich die Schule abgeschlossen hatte, einen Job in der Bibliothek des Ortes gefunden, suchte ich mir eine Wohnung und wollte sie von dort wegholen... aber... aber ich bekam das Sorgerecht nicht... sie sagten, ich wäre... wäre zu jung... und dass ihr _Vater_ ja für sie da wäre..."

Der Abscheu, mit dem sie das Wort ausgesprochen hatte, passte nicht zu dem Schmerz, der herzzerreißenden Qual, die sich auf ihren Zügen abzeichnete. „Also ging ich zurück... ich... ich konnte sie doch nicht dort alleine lassen... mit ihm... aber... sie verstand, was passierte... dass er mich mit ihr unter Druck setzte... und... als sie fünfzehn war, lief sie weg... sie... sie schrieb mir einen Brief... sagte, dass es nicht meine Schuld war... aber ich... ich glaubte ihr nicht... kann es nicht glauben... ich kann einfach nicht..."

Sie schluchzte erstickt, hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen, und Snape fühlte sich hilflos, so unendlich hilflos vor diesem Anblick. Mangels Alternativen griff er nach ihrem Weinglas und füllte es auf, sie blickte ihn trotzig an und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und nahm einen großen Schluck, dann seufzte sie tief. „Danach... ich zog um, heiratete den falschen Mann, ließ mich wieder scheiden, zog um... und hatte gerade mein eigenes Leben aufgebaut, war dabei, glücklich zu werden..."


	11. Ein Ende

Ja... das ist jetzt das letzte Kapitel, danke für die lieben Reviews und die Unterstützung, würde mich natürlich auch über weitere Kommentare noch sehr freuen... :)

Schmetti

**The Bad and the Beautiful – Kapitel 11: Ein Ende**

Er starrte hinaus auf den See, fühlte die Kühle der Nacht, die langsam durch seine Robe glitt, während die Sterne sich kalt und klar im schwarzen Wasser spiegelten. „Sie können nicht zurück, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. Nein, das kann ich nicht. Nicht nach zwei Monaten." Es war keine Frage gewesen, aber sie hatte trotzdem geantwortet, vielleicht, um die unbehagliche Stille zu durchbrechen, doch nun schwieg er, starrte auf seine Zehenspitzen, die er schemenhaft in der Dunkelheit vor sich erkennen konnte. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie sollte...

„Sie könnten hierbleiben." Er hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, bevor er überhaupt den bewussten Entschluss dazu gefasst hatte, und doch, er fühlte, dass sie richtig waren. Natürlich würde sie zusagen, würde im Schloss bleiben wollen, weiter von ihm unterrichtet werden... und vielleicht hatte er dann jemanden, mit dem er sprechen konnte, eine Frau, die die Einsamkeit vertrieb...

Sie antwortete nicht, Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, und er spürte, wie die Angst in seiner Brust hochkroch, langsam, mit kalten Spinnenfingern, die Klavier auf seinen Rippen spielten, nach oben wanderten, bis sie seine Kehle erreichten, sie zuschnürten...

Er kannte das Gefühl, hasste es, hatte jedoch vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, während er jede Regung tief in sein Innerstes verbannte, doch jetzt brach es heraus, gemeinsam mit der Tatsache, dass er diese Frau mochte, sehr mochte...

„Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass Sie das sagen...", wisperte sie, ihre Stimme ein bloßer Hauch, er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich gesprochen hatte, und sachte blickte er zu ihr hinüber.

Regungslos saß sie da, das halb gefüllte Weinglas noch immer in der Hand, und blickte in seine unendlichen, dunklen Tiefen, während sie es fast unmerklich schwenkte.

„Ich habe sogar gedacht, dass sie es früher sagen würden... vielleicht auch ein wenig gehofft." Ihre Stimme überbrückte noch immer leise den Abstand zwischen ihnen, doch sie klang fester, so, als ob sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Fast unmerklich zuckte er zusammen, als sich ihre Finger um seine Schulter schlossen, vorsichtig und zögernd, er spürte die Kälte durch den Stoff seiner Robe, war merkwürdig berührt von der Zerbrechlichkeit, die ihre Berührung ausstrahlte.

„Ich... ich mag Sie sehr, Severus..." Sie blickte ihn an, und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, doch er unterdrückte den Impuls, sie abzuwischen. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber... aber ich tus."

Sie mochte ihn. Die Worte drangen nicht in seinen Kopf, aber seine Seele begriff, was sie bedeuteten, wisperte, flüsterte aufgeregt, freudig, doch er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben, sie anzusehen, während Tränen sanft über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Ich... wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach der Typ Mensch, der sich um alles kümmert, was verletzt wurde..."

In ihm regte sich Widerspruch, doch ihre Hand an seiner Schulter drückte federleicht zu, ließ ihm die Worte auf den Lippen ersterben.

„Und verletzt wurden Sie... ich... ich hab mich gefragt, was mit Ihnen passiert ist, dass Sie mich so behandeln, wie Sies getan haben... und ich hab mit... mit den Hauselfen gesprochen, und sie haben mir davon erzählt... von... von Du-weißt-schon-wem und den Todessern, und davon, wie Sie für ihn spioniert haben..." Sie blickte in seine Augen, und die Angst fehlte in ihrem Blick, die Furcht, die er von den Schülern kannte, von der magischen Welt. Sie alle schienen nur darauf zu warten, dass er sich zu seinem wahren Herrn bekannte, sich auf die Seite von Lucius Malfoy schlug... Und sie war so anders, lächelte nur leicht, sah ihn an, und da war Respekt, Respekt für ihn, seine Leistung, Respekt und Verständnis...

„Und ich weiß, was Schmerz und Angst und... Hass aus einem Menschen machen können... und ich wollte hierbleiben, weil... weil ich gesehen habe, dass es Ihnen etwas bedeutet."

Sie schwieg, wandte den Kopf ab und starrte zu Boden. „Aber ich kann nicht."

Eiseskälte ließ sein Innerstes erstarren, breitete sich aus, tötete jegliche Regung ab. „Was heißt das, Sie können nicht." Er hatte sie anschnauzen wollen, doch die Erwiderung gerann zu einer erschöpften Frage.

„Ich... am Anfang... da hat es mir nichts ausgemacht, wenn Sie mich angefahren haben... ich hatte vielleicht ein wenig Angst, aber es hat nicht... es hat nicht _weh_ getan." Sie blickte ihn an, schweigende Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen, und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, war wie erstarrt, während Schmerz und Wut mit der leisen Stimme der Zuneigung kämpften.

„Aber dann... dann hab ich begonnen, Sie zu _mögen_, sehr... und wenn Sie grundlos wütend waren, war ich plötzlich traurig... und verletzt... und hab mich gefragt, was ich falsch gemacht habe..."

Leere, stille, vakuumgleiche Leere in seinem Inneren, das Eis seines Panzers hatte die Kämpfenden vertrieben, doch sein Schweigen schien auch sie zu verunsichern. „Wenn... wenn Sie jetzt sagen wollen, dass Sie sich doch ändern können, dass Sie damit aufhören können, mir wehzutun... ich würde Ihnen nicht glauben. Das haben mir zu viele Männer zu oft gesagt..."

Sie sagte nichts mehr, und trotzdem, sie schien noch etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben, denn sie bewegte sich nicht, nahm nur langsam und vorsichtig die Hand von seiner Schulter. „Ich... ich kann nicht bleiben, weil ich dabei bin, mich in dich zu verlieben, Severus Snape. Liebe macht mich verletzlich. Und noch einmal so verletzt zu werden würde ich nicht überstehen." Sie holte tief Luft, schüttelte sich wie nach einem schlechten Traum, den sie durch die Bewegung, durch das Leben des Tages vergessen konnte. „Das ist es, was ich dir sagen wollte."

Er nickte vorsichtig, so als ob er ausprobieren wollte, wie sich die Bewegung anfühlte, keine Zustimmung, nur eine einfache, kleine Geste, dass er verstanden hatte. Steif erhob er sich und klopfte sich Gras und Erde von seiner Robe. „Ich denke, Sie wollen jetzt gehen."

Er sah ihr zu, wie sie auf die Füße kam, langsam und schwerfällig, so als ob das Gespräch ihr die gesamte Energie geraubt hatte. Haar und Kleid waren getrocknet, klebten steif an ihrem Körper, doch es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, sie blickte ihn nur an, vorsichtig, fast scheu. „Ja... ich denke, das ist das Beste", antwortete sie leise und vorsichtig, setzte sich in Bewegung, ihre bloßen Füße strichen über das kalte, schon nasse Gras.

Er fühlte sich betäubt, seine Seele wie in Eis gepackt, dessen frostige Kälte seinen Schmerz von innen heraus abtötete. Gestesabwesend verstaute er die Weinflasche in dem Picknickkorb, dann richtete er sich auf und folgte ihr, überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit langen Schritten.

Seine schwarze Robe bauschte sich hinter ihm auf, wehte um seine Schultern, ein Anblick, der seine Schüler meist mit Angst und Schrecken erfüllte. Doch McAngus blieb stehen und wandte sich um, sah ihn an, schien auf ihn zu warten, bewegte sich nicht, bis er zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte und neben ihr ging. Sie musste sich beeilen, um mit seinen langen, energischen Schritten mithalten zu können, doch sie beschwerte sich nicht, fiel nicht zurück, sondern betrachtete nur unverwandt das Schloss, das über ihnen anwuchs, bis sie das Gebäude nicht mehr überblicken konnte.

Er öffnete das große Tor und verschloss es wieder, nachdem sie hindurchgetreten waren, sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Eingangshalle wandern, so als ob... als ob sie sich verabschieden wollte.

Unwillig scheuchte er sie weiter, die Treppen hinab bis in die fackelbeleuchteten Kerken, in denen sich die Hitze des Tages fast spurlos verlor. Jetzt fröstelte sie, als sie mit ihren nackten Füßen über die kalten Steinplatten tappte, sie kannte den Weg zu seinen Räumen, lief voran.

Leise, fast ehrfürchtig öffnete sie die schwere Tür, durchquerte sein Büro, trat in sein Arbeitszimmer und wandte sich sofort zu dem kleinen Sofa um, auf dem sie im letzten Monat geschlafen hatte.

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf einem kleinen Bücherstapel daneben lag, während er sich abwandte, dann hörte er, wie sie in ihren Pergamentrollen kramte. „Ich schicke sie nach", bemerkte er abwesend, entfachte ein Feuer in dem geräumigen Kamin und griff nach einer kleinen Pulverdose auf dem Sims.

Still trat sie neben ihn, blickte zu ihm hoch, und er warf eine Prise in die Flammen, die sich augenblicklich grün färbten. „Steigen Sie in den Kamin und sagen Sie 'Fuchsbau'", erklärte er unwillig, doch sie rührte sich nicht, betrachtete ihn nur unverwandt.

Und dann, ganz langsam, hob sie ihre Hand an seine Wange, und für einen Augenblick war ihm, als ob das Eis seinen ganzen Körper erfasst hätte. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, nicht bewegen, nicht denken, und trotzdem bäumte sich sein gesamtes Selbst dagegen auf. Starre bedeutete Verwundbarkeit, Verwundbarkeit bedeutete den Tod.

Der Bann brach, und abrupt schlug er ihre Hand weg, bevor sie ihn erreichte, betrachtete McAngus kalt von oben, sagte kein Wort.

„Es tut mir leid", wisperte sie, Schmerz in den Augen, dann trat sie ins Feuer, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand. „Fuchsbau."

Und sie begann sich zu drehen, zu wirbeln in den Flammen, wurde kleiner und kleiner, nur noch ein kleiner Punkt, bis Wärme aus dem Kamin schlug, flackernde Schatten die Wände erhellten.

Ein Wink aus dem Handgelenk, und das Feuer erlosch, und er war allein in der Kälte seines Kerkers, die der in seinem Inneren Glich. Allein mit seiner Maske.

_The newspaper said... _

_... that the Bad and the Beautiful carry the burden of love._


End file.
